The Demon Holds the Keys to my Heart
by lemonofweirdness
Summary: Seraphic Keys: Book 1-SPOILERS! Only if you have finished COLS and ALL of TID! "Elodide Bird is my name. I have had quite a life.. But then it went crazy. I was temped to kill him. Repeatedly.But then there is the side effects, past becoming present. But then the stakes outweigh the risks. You can't run from the demons, especially if you are the target. The opposite. The angel."
1. Prologue

Sebastian wouldn't admit it, but for the past few days he was lonely.

Of course, he had Jace, but he needed someone else. Not under his control, someone who could bring him back to life. Clary would be his first choice, but he couldn't wait for Clary. He needed someone soon, otherwise he would go mad.

He needed someone who could look after him.

Someone who could make him smile. Make him laugh.

Someone who could love him, and he could love back.

Someone like that.

Someone like me….


	2. Chapter 1-Homeless

"Elo! You got anything to spare! Food or money maybe?" Ben gave me his puppy-dog eyes, but it was hard. We had been through so much recently especially about Michael.

"Does it look like I am rich? Errr no!" I shouted back, hitting him lightly on the head with my damp, dirty sweater. Ben gave it to me as a present from Primark years ago, but it still fit because I was so thin. Being on the streets made you thin, but strong in case you had to defend yourself. It was likely, and Ben had already been scarred by that, so we always snuck in the gym on Sundays, just on the event of defending yourself. It had never actually helped but you never know!

"But El… we share! Remember? You get money off the violin, I work in the 'trade'"

I snorted knowing the 'trade' was pickpocketing. I and Ben hated it, but we had to band together to get money. We had to do whatever to survive.

I on the other hand, had a violin that had been passed down generations of my so called family. I never classed them as my family. My only family was Ben and Michael, and he was gone. I had to play the violin to get measly pennies to help get us by, money, food, clothes. The only comfort was that I was not alone. Others like me had no one.

I started taking my violin out of the case. It was very old had a name scrawled along the bottom

_Jem Carstairs_

But this Jem person was odd. The violin had a false bottom where knifes could be stored, and tubes, both large and small could be placed. Obviously this person was a psychopath.

I rubbed my charm bracelet for good luck. Michael got it for me on an unusual day, to say the least, and I have never took it off since. It is a glassy material, but it is not glass. It is so strange! But what is weirder were the charms. They were all symbols, like and eye, a diamond with flicks at the top, and so on.

I started singing whilst playing my violin. The song came to me in a dream, and it just worked.

I quickly looked up and say a boy with platinum blonde hair walking towards me.


	3. Chapter 2-Double Take

**Sebastian **

I had work to do today. I needed to know where the adamas, was. A new cup that could bring forth a new race of shadowhunters. But first I actually needed the cup first, otherwise the plan would never go ahead. At least I had an iron sister to carve it, but I needed the material.

So that's how I found myself stuck in York city centre, filled with tourists. I heard a local downworlder club had an idea of where it was, so that's where I was heading. After all, if they don't tell me, I may have to 'extract' the truth out of them. No one will miss downworlders, except their own kind. After all, the lives of a few downworlders are nothing compared to the power of these new shadowhunters. Better shadowhunters.

I started walking down a narrow winding road called the shambles. I had a glamour on, so the pathetic mundies wouldn't notice the glowing seraph blades shoved in my belt, the knifes in the top of my boots. They would scream and run. Anyway, it is more fun being invisible, as you get away with anything, and can eavesdrop. Of course, not all people are oblivious to glamour's, mundanes with the sight, downworlders, and the odd Nephilim. Of course any shadowhunters with the clave I met would be chopped up, blood running like a river in the pavement. I hope I didn't have to, I don't want to get dirty, and this is my only set of gear. Jace calls me a fussy girl.

So as I started to walk down this street. I heard it. An old song. A language mash up of English, German and Latin. But the words were oddly haunting, like something a shadowhunter would write in their spare time. With the violin, it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

I quickly did a double take at the girl who was singing. Her voice was amazing but she looked so out of place in this well off area. She had and old sweater on, with too small jeans and a patchwork blanket protecting her from the chill that had started to set in. she was crammed in the alley just off the street, so people wouldn't trip over her, but still give money.

She must have been pretty at one point, but life on the streets must have aged her too quickly. She must have been 16 or 17 with greasy blonde hair, bordering on brown. She looked so thin and desperate, on breaking point. But she must be as hard as nails to live this life. She was muscly but not overly so, but curvy.

But 2 things struck me most of all. Her eyes, and her bracelet.

Her eyes were a warm brown. But when I got closer, I could see that they were not brown at all, but more like make of flecks of gold, dark and light. They may have seen so much, but they still had a twinkle in them. But that was rapidly fading. Soon that light would go out, and she would be empty.

I was reminded of someone but, who?

Her bracelet was very fine, with small crams over it. But it was definitely a shadowhunter bracelet, carved out of adamas and with charms of runes all over it. It was odd, because she had no weapons or marks on her. This added up to one thing:

This girl was a shadowhunter weather she knew it or not.

It's time we had a chat….


	4. Chapter 3-Sleep, Sight and Song

**Elo**

_The Herons start flying_

_When the day is dying,_

_But I am waiting for you_

_My Morgernstern_

_Who cares?_

_Who loves?_

_Who protects?_

_My Morgenstern_

_Where is your sight now?_

_As black as your tattoo's_

_As black as your runes_

_As black as your cor_

_i exspecto,_

_My Morgenstern…_

I slowly finished when I heard clapping from just above my head. I slowly looked up to see the blonde haired boy. I thought he had gone with a school group or something, as he was not from around these parts. But no, here he was in the flesh. His black eyes sapped the colour from his face, which made him even paler than he was. His angular face was looking straight at me and his mouth was tilted into a smile, but it looked forced. He looked hard to read.

In other words he was damn hot.

He held out a rough hand, the long fingers holding a strip of paper. When I looked closely it was not just a strip of paper, it was a £20. I was shocked. No-one had gave me this much money in my life.

I smiled truly, for one of the first times in my life.

"Thanks!"

He smiled and said

"Will you come with me? Please?"

I was immediately on my guard. My best mate Lily, disappeared. They said something similar happened to her. Thank god the violin case had a false bottom so I could hide a variety of knifes and crow bars in. at the moment I had a long cooking knife, and a short one in my shoe. Jem Carstairs may be a psycho, but thank god for the false bottom. I grabbed my stuff and put it in my small backpack and grabbed my violin case. No way on hell or earth was I leaving it here. It would be robbed in the blink of an eye.

"Ok!" best play along

He led me into a small back alley, but when I turned around, it was a dead end. I have walked these streets for YEARS and this has never been bricked up.

"Now, who are you?" his tone took a serious approach, not what I expected from a 17 year old guy who was flirting with me.

"For these purposes, call me Elodide Bird"

"For these purposes? So that's not your real name then?"

I hated where this talk was going

"No"

"Ohhh, feisty. So what is your real name then?"

"What's yours then?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Mor.. Verlac. Sebastian Verlac. What's yours then Elodide?"

I rolled my eyes a shouted

"My name if you must know is Elodide Herondale. Now, what do you want?"

**Sebastian**

Her words echoed in my mind

_Herondale. Herondale. Herondale._

But no other Herondales are alive! Are they?

Now I understood who she reminded me of. She was Jace in girl form, with humour and wit lying over something stronger, darker.

I owed it to her to let her meet her brother, or relation.

But she had to be a Nephilim with no connections. It was obvious she had zero connections but on whether she was a shadowhunter or not….

There was only one way to find out.

I took out my stele and she started laughing

"A glass rod? Wow. I though boys carried a phone or money but noooo. I get the weirdo who carries glass in his pockets. Man I know how to pick 'em." She said, with a slight British accent whilst laughing her head off. She was crying with laughter and was doubled up, clutching on to her violin case.

I grabbed her arm and drew two runes. Sleep on her arm and sight on the back of her hand. Her grin rapidly faded.

"Tattooing me? Really?"

She didn't say anymore except swear words as her eyelids started fading. Then I smiled.

"Sleep well Elo"


	5. Chapter 4-Dreams and Revelations

**Elodide**

_I was standing in a large cave, with 2 boys fighting. One of them, had golden wings, the other pure black crescents. Their swords were glowing with a faintish light. They were stained with black and gold liquid, which bore the resemblance to blood. When the one with the black wings turned around, I was stunned. Sebastian. I screamed at them to stop, but there was no end to the carnage. Blood everywhere. Blood, blood, blood_

_More images came to my mind, like shattered glass. A city of glass towers, fighting against demons around the border, Sebastian at its head; a cup, dripping sludgy black blood; an angel, blowing apart the cosmos; a boy with gold hair, holding hands with a red head gesturing me to come with him; a man like Sebastian and an old professor lifting me out of a body. And older scenes. A silver haired boy, playing my violin, evidently Jem Carstairs. Holy water and blood in Victorian London._

I screamed as I woke up. I looked around. I was in a large modern bedroom, with glass everywhere. The walls were black and the wardrobe was open, spilling out women's clothes. Sebastian must be going mad. I felt a cool cloth being placed on my forehead as I smiled.

"Hey there" it was a boys voice with an American accent. "I thought you wouldn't survive. Sorry about Sebastian, but subtlety is not his forte. It's not mine either, but I'm better. Me, sexy hot stuff!"

I was laughing as I looked straight up. There was a boy around my age that had blonde hair and golden eyes. I immediately stopped laughing. Not because of his humour, that was similar to mine or his odd, eyes, like pools of gold or suns. No, none of that. One thing was freaking me out more than anything in my life.

He was the boy fighting Sebastian in my dream. The one extending his hand to me.

I looked up warily and laughed, even though it was forced.

"Ahh! Stranger danger! Just kidding! So 3 things. One, where am I? Two, who are you? And three, could you pass me my violin case? Please…"

"Ohh the girl is demanding things already. Wow how time flies when a girl is demanding"

I rolled my eyes as he went to the wardrobe and pulled out a familiar case. I only wanted to make sure it was safe. I also needed protection and I knew for a fact I had knife in there.

He passed it to me and stated drawing on himself with one of those glass rods that Sebastian drew on me with. Once I had lifted the violin out I started looking at the rod and the spaces for tubes. Then it clicked. I grabbed the rod out of his hand and put it in my case. It fit like a glove.

His eyes widened and he was muttering something that sounded like, 'by the angel!' That must be the same as a swear word.

"I've got to tell Sebastian"

When I was about to say don't he shouted:

"Sebastian! JOHNATHON CHRISTOPHER MORGERNSTERN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW! SHE IS AWAKE!"

No sooner had he said that someone came rushing in the door. I wanted to punch him. Sebastian.

So I went for the second best thing. My knife in my violin case. I pushed Blondie out of the way and chucked my knife. But I never hit its mark. With shocking speed, Sebastian caught it, right before it hit his head.

"Now, now." He chided "Have some respect. Clothes in the wardrobe, bathroom, second door on your left. We will be in the dining room. "

They left the room and I ran for the bathroom. I hadn't had a wash in years. But I didn't expect in to be in a house with a psychopath and a creepy guy from dreams of death.

Once I had finished, I looked in the wardrobe. Dresses upon dresses, but no jeans or T-shirts. We needed to go shopping. Maybe Sebastian was a drag queen by night. The only thing remotely like jeans was leather pants, leather top and leather combat boots. I quickly pulled them on and was heading out when something stopped me in my tracks.

My reflection.

I didn't have my greasy hair, my hair was gold strands, brushing my waist. The black brought out the gold in my eyes, and the angular panes in my cheekbones. But I was freaking out about the tattoo that Sebastian put on me. One had faded but the eye on my right hand was stark black against my tanned skin. I looked at the other hand, which was unchanged. The pale white star was always as it has been. At least something's didn't change. I was going to kill Sebastian.

I walked down into the dining room, where a mug of tea was on the table, next to Sebastian, whilst Blondie was making lunch.

"El! Sit down! Have some tea."

I gave him a death stare whilst I put my hands around the mug. He seemed to smirk at the star on my left hand.

"Can I help you with something? Apart from bad attitude, of course".

Blondie was laughing his head off. That reminded me, I couldn't keep calling him Blondie forever.

"What's your names? Because I don't know yours, and 'Sebastian' is most likely an alias"

"Your right of course."

"Shocker. No wonder I don't trust you with a 10 foot barge pole."

"Johnathon. Johnathon Christopher Morgenstern"

Blondie smiled

"Jace lightwood"

"Elodide Bird"

Sebastian was amused

"Come on we know they are not your real last names!"

"Say it together?" I asked

"Sure." He replied " 3, 2, 1…."

We shouted together "Herondale!"


	6. Chapter 5-Paper Precipice

Right, ok, A/N. I am so so SORRY people! I have had this project to do and I haven't finished it and it counts towards exams and setting next year! I still haven't finished it but I decided to make you guys a new chapter! COHF in 2 days! (Since I am in the UK)

Sorry I also left you on a cliffhanger (not!)

Also thanks to my readers, reviewers, favoriters (is that a word?) and followers! Also anyone I PM!

You guys are awesome! Whoo!

Also I have a poll on my profile. I would love you if you took part!

DISCLAMER: I don't own tmi. All I own is my OC's and the plot yada yada yah

-lem

**Jace**

"What? We both said together

I felt all the colour drain from my face and I felt like I was falling. Falling into an unknown precipice of shock and doubt. Elodide was clutching the table as her mug fell to the floor, the liquid seeping across the tiles. A crack was heard as the mug broke, shards littering the floor and mixing in with the tea.

But no-one made a move to clean it up.

Sebastian was smirking but concerned as he looked from me to El. She clenched the table with her left hand, the star shape clearly visible.

He said softly to Elodide "do you remember anything about your life before? Anyone like us? Anything may help even if it was in a dream."

"Even in a dream?" she muttered

"Spill" I said, my voice so cold it shocked me.

El just gave me a look of pure death. If looks could kill, I think I may have one of those knives embedded in my chest, her brown eyes like concentrated poison. But under that she was scared of what the truth may be.

"Paper" she said, her voice rising into a half shout, her accent becoming thicker by the minute.

"What?" Sebastian muttered

"And a pencil!" Sebastian sighed as he walked out into the small library.

Whilst he was gone, I and El were just staring at each other wondering if we were related. It couldn't be true.

But the evidence was staring me in the face. Same hair, only hers was impossibly long, almost reaching her waist. Same features, same glint in her eye that told me that she was the master of sarcasm and insults. She couldn't be as good as me though. The only thing that was different was her eyes. Whilst mine were gold, hers were a brown colour with gold in. Must be from Celine. Our biological mother. But like me, she never classed her as her mother. She didn't have a mother whilst mine was Maryse.

Whilst I was thinking about this Sebastian walked in a chucked some paper on the table.

"So what is it you want to show us?" I said.

But she was away. I recognised the concentration on her face as I came up behind El and looked over her shoulder.

You could have heard a pin drop. The scratching of the pencil made me look down.

She was good. I admit that. She had captured 2 shadowhunters perfectly, in the midst of trying to grab something on our side of the paper. I was literally like someone had took a photo.

She chucked the pencil towards Sebastian, as he was engrossed in some papers, the pencil just going to the right of his ear, nicking off a bit of skin. From her expression, she meant to do that.

"Finished sweetheart? He said, his voice dripping in malice.

She looked unaffected as he looked down at the paper. He looked shocked. It was the first time he had saw emotion from him since….

The memory was wiped from my mind as soon as it came.

Sebastian was staring down at the paper, looking like he wanted to burn it.

I looked again, I now recognised the shadowhunters.

Hodge.

And Valentine.

"How?" I said in a whisper towards El

"Oh! Photographic memory a shed load of talent if I don't say so myself, pencils, paper…"

"No. how did you see this?"

"In a dream, but I think it was a memory. Who is it?"

Sebastian muttered "our father, well my biological father, Jace's adopted one and Jace's tutor"

"What happened to them?"

"Dead"

Rage surged within me. Valentine. That evil so called person. At least he got justice and was in hell now.

"This all adds up." Sebastian said, his eyes glazed.

"What?"

"The star on the hand, the personality, the features"

"Hey I am still here!"

He continued "the backstory and the notes…"

"What notes?" I asked

He slammed the papers down on the table, hiding Valentines face from view. He then began to read

"_The children are doing well, but Stephens's girl is weak. Whilst her brother progresses, she does not. She never has. I cannot kill a child, so I must send her away to an orphanage. A mundane one. It disgusts me but I have no choice. I will collect her when the time is right."_

"Weak?!" she muttered. "Why the little…." The she started saying a few words that Valentine would not approve of.

"See?" Sebastian said "it all fits"

"No" I muttered, fear of the truth gnawing inside me. I was not falling into a precipice any more, but a paper precipice, filled with notes of Valentine.

"Yes Jace. She is your Sister."

**Sebastian**

I could not believe I was saying those words.

But then again, it all fit. She was Jace in girl from, but less annoying and cuter, obviously.

Wait what was I saying? To love is to destroy. But Jace forgot that and he got Clary.

Clary…

I saw Jace hug Elodide, looking like the air was coming out of her. I was not surprised when she started hitting him, forcing her to let go

"Aww my ickle sister has some bite!"

"Shut it. So what do we do now?" she turned towards me as she said these. She looked so confident, radiant. I liked that. Seeing her gear made me decide.

"We train"

She unclenched the table as she walked off Jace just in front of her. I noticed a handprint scored into the table as I walked off, the smell of burning following me.


	7. Chapter 6-Gold and Platinum

A/N: ok I am sorry again but exams are coming up behind me with vengeance.

Thanks to all of the fans of this story! You have skills!

Also many thanks to Riiver. Major skills my fangirling buddy! Check out her stories!

10 points for anyone who spotted my weird divergent reference!

I don't own TMI. Otherwise I would be doing a happy dance!

-lem

**Elodide**

We slowly make our way down the stairs with my annoying sibling and Sebastard. What? It's a good name for him.

"Sooo…. Who are you guys? Vigilante killers? If so, I want in."

"Noooo…." He said mimicking my accent. I scowled as he continued, shaking his golden curls. "We are Shadowhunters"

"Thank you for that helpful explanation, brother". The word still felt alien on my tongue

Sebastian smirked. "You know about angels and demons right?"

"Yeah soo…." Then it hit me. Michael once told me an old story about a race of people who killed demons for a living, and had their own magic. You had to be born into it, or be transformed by a... cup I think? No way. No fudging way.

"Christ" I said "Are the stories true?"

"All the stories are true. That's the unofficial motto" Sebastian said

"Well not correct. The unofficial motto is Jace Lightwood. Looking better in black than you ever will."

"That's your unofficial motto" I laughed, doubling up and clutching the railings. But then I remembered the table and I stopped immediately. Hopefully no one would notice the burn mark in the table. Yeah, that's going to happen.

We walked into a short corridor, with 2 doors on it. One was open but the other was locked, protected by symbols that I didn't know. But, the spoke of something dark, of capture and imprisonment.

"What's behind that?

"Nothing. Nothing" Sebastian replied, a little nervously. Ok, some something was behind that door. Note to self: find out about that later.

We walked into the other door. My jaw fell open as I looked around.

Row upon row of weapons glistened back at me. Knives, those weird glass rods, longer ones, hammers, and….. Was that an axe?

"Ok then" Sebastian went all business like. "This is a seraph blade" he pointed to one of the long rods hanging up. Then he grabbed it and gave it to me. "Say a name of an angel and boom!"

"Boom?"

"Just try"

"Bob! Dave! Larry!" Jace sniggered in the background.

"Michael" I whispered, grief shooting though me, even though he wasn't dead, just gone.

It automatically lit up and a sharp blade sprung from it. It was too long to be classed as a dagger, but too short to be a sword.

"Oh" I said.

"Oh?" Jace repeated. Is that all you can say?

"What do you expect me to do? A song and dance?"

Sebastian grabbed it back.

"This is a knife" he explained, pointing to it on the wall.

I started mock clapping. "Wow! Do you think if I know what an axe is a may progress?"

Jace was laughing in the corner and Sebastian just rolled his eyes. Obviously no sense of humour was available at this moment in time. Leave a message after the screams.

"Obviously related. Sarcasm must run in the family"

"What runs in yours then, Sebastian?"

He went like a block of stone then. Whoa. Touchy subject. Ask Jace later.

"Ok then, since you are so clever, let's fight"

"Sebastian I don't think..."

His eyes then glazed over as he said "Fine Morgenstern"

No no no no no! Morgernstern? That was my song about love. Ironic, that I can't stand Sebastian. Then something else came into my mind. My brother wouldn't stay with Sebastian of his own accord.

He was forced to.

Sebastian was looking at me with hate. "Pick a weapon" he said whilst drawing a sword from his belt, the stars stamped on the blade shining. Morgernstern. Stern. Star. Ohh. I picked up a sword about the length of my arm, maybe longer.

"Fight." Jace said, a board expression on his face.

I went to swing my sword but he was gone. I looked around in confusion. Then I looked up. He was perched crookedly on the rafters, the wooden beams groaning under his weight. "Jump. Or are you too scared"

_Jump. Be anything Elodide Theresa Herondale. Even as light as a feather. Be anything. _My subconscious sounded creepily like Michael. Michael was never wrong.

So I jumped.

I landed next to Sebastian, with him smirking. I ducked right before the sword cleaved my head in 2. "Scared Herondale?" he said as I parried his next stroke.

"I could knock seven bells out of you any day"

He looked confused. I took the opportunity to slam the butt of my sword into the small of his back.

He fell from the rafters, looking like Lucifer as he was falling. I jumped aiming right next to him. A good clean land was all I needed. But that never happened. I jumped, but I lost my grip on the sword and tumbled down, landing straight on his chest.

I looked down. His dark eyes were full of emotion, like a war was raging inside of him. But then I thought I saw a flash of green in them before they changed to the dark pools that I knew. The scent of black pepper and lemon filled my nostrils. Gold mixing with platinum. He made no move to get up and neither did I. I felt a hand pull me up. Jace. Wow, way to ruin the romantic moment.

Wait, romantic? I hated Sebastian. Snarky to good for nothing, argh!

"Where did you get that?" he muttered, ice crystallising off of him. I looked down at my tattoo of the eye. I pointed toward the one and only Sebastian. Then he went into what I could only describe as older brother mode, even though we were twins.

"JOHNATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGERNSTERN! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE TURNED HER INTO A GODDAMN FORSAKEN!"

"But I didn't! We better give her the marks because of the task."

"Fine he said, stalking out of the room like a 7 year old in a tantrum. Sebastian and I shared a single look before following him out of the door, past the mysterious room. I thought I heard a single scream before we went up the stairs.

I needed to find out what was behind that door.


	8. Chapter 7-Twirling Runes

A/N: Hey hey!

Thanks for all my reviewers and or followers and all of that. I shall now give virtual glitter! 17 reviews! Whoo! R&amp;R people!

Also, I think I may update every Sunday. Okay? Okay.

Also this is for Michaela. Since you have been pestering me. HERE YOU GO!

Disclaimer: I don't own tmi. Otherwise I would be screaming in joy

**Jace**

Elodide was not amused when she was forced into a red dress.

The moment we walked up the stairs Sebastian said she needed to wear something ceremonial. So when he came back with one of the dresses from the wardrobe, Elodide went as white as Sebastian's hair.

"No way on hell and earth am I wearing a dress"

"But you have to! It's ceremonial! It's red."

"If red is ceremonial, get me something ELSE" she said threateningly.

Sebastian sighed as he went away. I laughed

"Dresses?"

"Don't judge me"

She pointed to my ear, the blood drying. Who knew pencils could do that much damage thrown at high speed.

"Christ. What happened to you?"

I thought I had better tell her. By the way things were going, she would kill Sebastian by the end of the week. Then I would be in the silent city.

"Ummm…."

"No! Jace Herondale short of words?! The world is ending!"

How close to the truth. The old shadowhunters would be gone and the new ones would be better. Stronger.

"Haha. But when you kinda hurt Sebastian with the pencil you hurt me. So don't kill him or ill be stuck in a grave."

She muttered something similar to 'Aww….there goes my Saturday.'

At that moment he came back and held up another dress, even shorter than the other.

"Is that it?" he nodded, smirking "I hate you."

She grabbed the first dress and the high heels off the chair and stalked into the bathroom.

Then I said to Sebastian

"Can she stay?"

He nodded.

"What happened in training? You were….. Distracted"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were. So what happened then? Was it El?"

He said nothing, but then El came in.

She looked stunning. Her hair had been trimmed, god knows how she done it, so it was just above her waist. The red and brought out the gold in her skin and made her shimmer. She had got hold of eyeliner, so that was around her eyes, lipstick on her full lips. The dress was short at the front and draped and the back. She looked like an angel. Must be my good looks. But she refused to wear the heels. Instead her combat boots were on the feet, which just made me laugh.

"Hate you brother dearest"

She looked over to Sebastian, who was still staring. She just rolled her eyes, even though she looked pleased with herself. Then she punched him in the cheek.

Spitting out blood he went over to her and got his stele out. Then he started drawing runes all over her. Angelic power, strength and more appeared on her upper arms.

"Done then. Sweetheart."

"Ok. Why do I smell like burning and why are my arms bear?"

"Burning is just the marks and the lower arms is for temporary runes." He said, putting his stele down.

Almost immediately she snatched it back up and held it above her skin

"Elodide!" Sebastian and I shouted warningly.

But it was too late. The stele set on her skin as she drew two runes, one circling her left wrist, one on her arm right near her hand.

"What do they mean?" I whispered.

"That one means achievement. But I don't know what that means." She pointed the one on her wrist.

"Rune powers too… the angelic blood is taking effect"

"So… who's in for a trip to London?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"London? But we are in York. Remember?"

"Oh yeah the house can kind of travel anywhere."

"cool! I'm in." she said. She he turned around and shouted "Oi Sebastian! In for a trip?"

But he was gone.

"Weapons?"

"Some. In a bit sis."

She ran from the room downstairs. I thought I saw a flash of fear before she disappeared

**Elo**

I ran downstairs, not wasting any time. The screams bothered me. They were there.

One quick rune turned this stupid dress into a t-shirt and jeans. Thank god.

I came to the door. I tried the handle. Locked. Then I pressed my palm against the door. Immediately a shaft of dark light left my hand and was absorbed into the door. It reminded me of the poison. Of Satrina Odam. The door silently swung open.

'Oh god Sebastian, what did you do now?' I thought whilst opening the door, the runes twirling in my mind

Behind the old door, the room was stone. Shackles lined the walls, red with rust. I touched it and my hand came back sticky with blood. Ok, not rust then. Runes twirled around the walls and ceiling. However, my Michael subconscious screamed that the runes were nothing good, something demonic and wrong. It brought back memories and nothing good.

_The room was roughly hewn out of stone. I tried to get up, but I could not. I looked down. Tanned leather straps circled my body, arms and legs. I struggled but I could not break free. I may have been only 8, but I was strong for my age. The symbols were dark and I saw a pentagram on the floor around me. Oh great. Rule number one: NOTHING good comes from a pentagram. Then I saw the woman with the dark hair. Rule number two: Nothing good comes from her. Or that, as I called her. Or it._

"_Now now" she said. "Don't fight." She held up a syringe, thick with black liquid. I thought It was blood, but it couldn't could be. Could it? But then again, I had saw weirder things since I had left from the orphanage._

_She put it next to my neck. I squirmed, trying to get away from her. She put it in my neck and just as she was about to press the plunger I said_

"_Go to hell Satrina"_

"_Oh, but I'm already there. Good bye little Shadowhunter"_

_Just as the acid entered my system, she whispered_

"_You will make a beautiful bride for my son"_

_Then all went black and the walls caved in_.

10 figures were chained up all around, a contraption of torture in the middle of the room. All were so sad, not even fighting against the bonds. I found a watch on the side and lit the lights. The all backed away, except a tall girl with blue eyes.

"Are you here to save us? Or are you with Sebastard."

I liked this girl already.

"I am with him, but he has my brother under control. I must stay."

I sobbed and in a moment her arms were around me, hugging me and muttering that everything was going to be ok.

"Who are you?" I said choking back more sobs. I don't want side effects. Not now.

They introduced themselves.

"Michaela was a werewolf that was one who helped me. There was also another werewolf called Lauren. Her sister Becky was a shadowhunter along with Amy, which made no sense. There were also two warlocks called Sophie and Max, vampires called Gemma and Alex. But there were no faeries.

"How did you get in here?" Sophie said, her lilac hair tangled and matted. "Only those with the blood of demons can get in"

Huh. So that evil b**** injected me with demon blood, not acid. Small world

"Long story" gritting my teeth as I tried to get the chains off of Michaela. But they were made of glass.

"Adamas" Amy said. "It is unbreakable, and only he has the keys"

I heard my brother shout for me.

"I will return" I promised

"You better" Michaela shouted as I ran.

I ran into the training room wounded by what I had just saw.

"Hey. What's up? You look upset"

"Nope nope I'm fine. So Jace, I need info."

"On what?" he said sarcastically "where did you get the jeans?"

"Long story. Yours and Sebastian."

And so he told me. About his parabati, adopted family and Clary. It always went back to clary. They sounded so cute together. And she sounded so nice and brave to put up with my sarcastic, now it all of a brother. I listened as I but a sword in my belt, knives in my boots. And then it was Sebastian. Ok, I hated him, but I felt sorry for him. His father trained him and abused him, loved him and hated him. But there were gaps and I wanted to know what it was.

He grabbed a stele from the wall and said

"Make a portal."

"What?"

"Just think about a portal"

And so I did. Almost automatically my hand moved across the wall and my creepy subconscious said. _You have the angels own gift and the gift of words that can't be spoken. Also the power of the divines. Remember one is given to you, one is given to you by accident._

_Thank you head. Very helpful._ I thought back

_No problem. Be careful, the storm is coming, prepare yourself El._

I opened my eyes. A rune melted into the wall and a shimmering pool appeared.

"Ready?"

Jace held my arm as we walked, side by side into the portal.

And all was dark.


	9. Chapter 8- Only a Memory

A/n: thank you again for the support. As a result:

R&amp;R people! Let's try and get more reviews!

Virtual dauntless cake to my followers' favoriters reviewers and anyone else who actually likes this! Swag on my sirs. Just swag on.

Thanks to

Riiver

Boxofrandomness

Booksonly

I may also not update for a while, as I am helping do a collab story with my friends. Sorry!

DISCLAMER: don't own Tmi or Tid. Or TFIOS. Yeah TFIOS. Dun dun dunnnn…

-lem

**Elo**

The moment we hit the pavement outside the hotel Jace screamed like a little girl and jumped about 10 feet in the air. Literally.

"Oh My God!" I laughed, clutching my sides whilst still on the floor

"What?"

"Your face! Priceless!" I was having a laughing fit in the floor whilst Jace towered over me like a giant. A golden angry giant with an ego the size of planet Earth. With issues.

He held his hand out to help me up. I grabbed it and got pulled up. But he underestimated how light I was and I went flying.

"Git" I muttered under my breath

"Raziel, woman. I know women throw themselves at me, but really El, you're my sister?!" he said with mock horror

"Shut up"

"So what do you want to do now?"

I saw the London eye in the distance. An idea formed in my crazy head. I smiled a truly evil smile. I'm surprised Jace didn't recoil. But then again; siblings know one another. Great minds think alike. Or fools never differ. I think it was option C.

"Put a glamour rune on. This is gonna be epic."

"Oh god El" Jace said groaning. "I hate you"

I told Jace the plan once I had cut my hair to my shoulders. I hated my long hair. It annoyed me. I did offer to make Jace a wig with the remains, but, no dice.

Anyway… my plan. We ran to the London eye, and Jace being Jace, used his glamour to punch two of the attendants. I couldn't contain my laughter. Then he barged in the line.

"Plan?"

I didn't say anything, just got out two ropes and pointed upwards. He went pale, but didn't say anything.

One we were strapped in he went and screamed like a girl. Whilst I was screaming in joy.

Once we were at the top. I smiled.

The view was spectacular. You could see for miles on end. Big ben to my left, Buckingham palace to my right, the wind in my hair. Beautiful. But then I saw a small patch of air, like heat in the air, rising off of an old church.

"What's that?" I said to the paper white Jace.

"The institute… Now can we get down?"

"No. Stop being a wimp. Can we go there?"

"I'm kinda on the run so… NO."

"Aww Jacey the Ickle rebel."

I undone the secure knot that held me on the structure of the eye. I went to the edge of the structure… Jace was having another moment of older brother-ness.

"El, El, El. Don't you dare. It's dangerous!"

"But we are shadowhunters, that what we do"

Just before I jumped I said "Savoy hotel. Entrance. 1 hour."

I was about to spring when my Subconscious said

_It's dangerous. Don't do it._

_Shut up Michael. That's what you liked about me anyway, the reckless teen._

_True true._

_Catch you in a bit, head._

Then I somersaulted down and let the murky water of the River Thames claim me and my body.

My first assumption: water is wet. Second: why is my vision blurring? Why can't I breathe?

_You're in the water you IDIOT El! Get out now or I think I will be seeing you soon!_

Crap.

I swam up, relishing in the oxygen that eased my lungs as I coughed and spat out about half of the river. Yuck. I heard a scream and I looked up. There in his golden glory, was my brother having a panic attack on the top of the eye. I laughed as I was keeping a- float and gave him a thumbs up. I swam to the bank and clawed my way out of the river. If anyone found a sopping wet teen just emerging from the river weird, they didn't say. I noticed my rune still going strong. With one swift movement, I traced a line though the rune, making it fade and disappear. Persuasion runes in place I walked into the hotel.

"Excuse me!" I said to the desk attendant. "Someone just pushed me into the river and I... I... need help. Could I quickly go into one of the rooms and freshen up? Please…. I'm so cold…."

"Of course child!" Heheheh. Persuasion runes working then.

"Let me get you a room for a while, whilst I call the police." By the time the police were here, I would be gone. Looking like a different person. Well, a shadowhunter to be precise.

Once I had been lead into room 394, I had a quick wash then closed my eyes.

_Oi head._

_My name is Michael. Not head. What's up Temeraria?_

I nearly cried at this childhood nickname. Reckless suited me so well. Trust Michael though. The Latin scholar. It must be him hacking my head. Who else would be that crazy? Or hack my head. He hacked the bank once. Now THAT was a funny sight.

_You know what's up Mi._

_Yeah yeah El, I know. Rune that makes you identical to one of the shadowhunters, with backstory and personality around other people yeah._

_Soo…. Since your epic…._

_Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you._

Then a rune appeared in my eyes. Before I knew it, my hair was brushing my waist and I turned in the mirror. I gasped. My eyes were a dark brown, almost a black colour. I was around my height, and had long hair the colour of ink black.

I thought about personality and looks. Personality was easy, similar to my own, but as for the looks. Oh god. I got visuals of, short, too tight dresses and high heels

_Oh god. Really? MICHEAL! _

_I did warn you. In a bit Temeraria. _

Then I got images in my mind. In all of them she was wearing a dark red pendant, like a ruby. There was no time to replicate it so I had to draw a summoning rune in the air. Then it hit the floor. A dark silver chain held it together, the runes on the back sparkling in the noon light.

I also put a rune to turn the t-shirt and jeans into a dress, like a short, clingy second skin. Urgg.

I walked down the stairs and I saw Jace. I ran over and he looked like he had saw a ghost.

"Izzy. Oh Iz. I'm so sorry….."

"Who is Izzy? Jace you look like you have saw a ghost."

"Oh it's you El."

"Who's Izzy? Am I Izzy?"

"Izzy is my adopted sister."

"Ohhhh….." Give me your arm.

"Why?"

"Do you want to look like yourself when you walk into the arms of people who are hunting you? Err no."

So he did. I used the same rune and scooted him over to the mirror.

Whoever this guy was, he was related to Izzy. Same hair and features. But instead of charcoaled eyes, these were a shocking bright blue, with hints of darker blue.

"By the angel" he breathed. "Alec"

He touched the parabati rune on Alec's arm.

The exact same place where his rune was.

"Parabati?"

He nodded. I didn't want to drag him away, so I put a rune on his clothes. Immediately, they turned into jeans and a too baggy t-shirt.

I smiled and dragged him away from the hotel, towards the London institute.

"Sooo….. How do we get in?"

"Use the front door, idiot."

I walked up to grand wooden doors, triple the size of me. They were carved with elaborate runes and protection symbols. I thought I saw a girl around our age, with blonde hair and a white gown, from Victorian times, stained with… blood? No way. I looked again, but she was gone.

Once the door had opened, I stood looking at a middle aged man, with bright blue-green eyes and dark hair streaked with grey.

"Ah! Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood! How are you doing children?"

I got annoyed then. Children? But then I tapped into her personality and regained my composure.

"Not well Mr Blackthorn. You must have heard about our adopted brother Jace?" Jace cut in. Weird hearing him talk about himself in the 3rd person. Just plain creepy. At least I could get some answers here. Like a fill in the blank. Only there were a load of blanks.

"Yes yes. Of course. Terrible circumstances. I'm so sorry."

"We have been searching for ages and could we just have a quick rest in safety of the institute. I don't want to rest, but we have no choice." I said

"Come in, come in. I'll take you to the library, with all of our records and books. It may help you, as it is a great library."

We thanked him and followed him inside. Once we had got to a set of large double doors Mr Blackthorn said his goodbyes and left. Jace pushed it open and I gasped.

It was huge. It was beautiful. Books lined everywhere. He laughed at my reaction, which caused me to scowl. But I couldn't. Books filled my world with happiness and regret. Michael owned a book shop before he was homeless. That's probably why I loved them. A tribute to my friend and surrogate father.

I saw a word carved into wood, with a load of old books and scrolls around. Huh. The word was 'Institute History'. It also had artefacts around it, including swords and daggers. One of the swords had a small note attached.

_Hello. _

_Whoever you are, hello. My name is Will Herondale. If you are also a Herondale, keep reading. If not, Goodbye!_

I continued, perplexed by this and continued.

_Anyway, since you are my descendent, you probably are good looking, like me! I leave this in your care. Use it well. Also, if you have the violin too, this is your right. The violin was, and is my Parabati's. _

_Use these well._

_W.H -1879_

I looked again at the blade. A steel blade the length of my leg, maybe shorter. The blade had herons carved onto it and some words. I picked it up. Light as a feather, the handle fitting in my grasp like something custom made for me. The light caught on the blade shining on a sentence. I froze.

_My name is Temeraria._

Holy Fudge.

I grabbed the scabbard with shaking hands and attached it to this flimsy outfit, charm bracelet clinking as I done up the belt that secured it in place. It also had loops for seraph blades, the stele's I think that's what they were called and knives.

Jace came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"New sword?" I nodded mutely and put the note in his hand. His eyes scanned over it as he smiled.

"Research him?"

I nodded and said "And his Parabati, Jem Carstairs."

We looked all around. Lots on Will. We even found a family tree and traced him to Jace's name. Obviously an ancestor. But, nothing on Jem. Only a single page, saying he died from a drug addiction. Then 1 page saying he had been made a 'Silent brother?' No idea.

Then my phone started playing my ringtone and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, El its Sebastian." Huh. So no hard feelings for the punching then.

"How did you get my Number?" I demanded.

"Whilst you were out of it, we took your number and programmed it into each of our phones. Ask Jace." Another thing my brother 'forgot' to tell me.

"What do you want?"

"You like books right?"

"Yeah….. So?" I said, twirling a lock of my blonde hair

"Meet me at Leicester square cinema. You're gonna wanna see this."

Then he hung up.

"Oi Jace, you coming?"

"Nah. Gonna have a wander around."

"Alright then" I said. Drawing a portal on the floor and cutting the two runes that turned me into Isabelle and her clothing. I also attached a Note to the necklace and sent it away to the Real Isabelle.

Then I jumped

**Izzy**

Mum is going to kill me. I lost the family heirloom as well as my brother.

Then something hit the back of my head. I turned around and picked it up. My necklace. But there was a note attached.

_Hey._

_Shouldn't have to use this again. Probably._

_E.H_

The scripture was familiar. It was similar to Jace's.

Oh Raziel.

**Elo**

I jumped out of the portal, almost landing on Sebastian. Again.

I was pretty annoyed that he took me from a library. This had better be good.

"What do you think you are doing? I said, trying to calm myself. No side effects now. I don't think portal travel agreed with me.

He just handed me 2 slips of paper. I looked closely. Cinema tickets to…. I did a double take, but there was the writing on the paper.

The Fault in our Stars.

I almost had a fangirl heart attack.

I pulled Sebastian along, as I smiled.

_2 hours later…._

I felt the wetness of tears brush my lashes. Urgg. I loved this book. But it was so SAD. The film was the same.

He looked at me then as I rested my head in his black t-shirt. I looked up at him. His eyes shone like beacons. Emerald beacons. I looked at him as he smiled and whispered in my ear

"It's ok El, its ok." And then, to make life more confusing he held my hand. Whaa….

Without his copyright sneer, he was beautiful. His green eyes searching my brown ones. We just stayed like this until the movie was over.

The moment the lights turned on, we stood up. He blinked and the huzzah, copyright was back with a vengeance. So were his black eyes, like the so called acid injected to me.

At that moment I wanted to be like him. Horrible, unforgiving, and burn down the world. Yes, burn the world.

_Yes child. _Crooned a soft voice. _Take it all_. It sounded like my subconscious. But it wasn't Michael. It was Satrina.

I fought as hard as I could to get out of her embrace. Once we had got out of the cinema, Jace was waiting for us as I drew another portal, and we stepped thought it.

I had found out many things in London.

Jace really didn't like heights

My life was officially screwed up

Sebastian was a real life Jekyll and Hyde

Sebastian was more screwed up than me

He may have the poison acid thingy in him

I had an ancestor whose personality was exactly like my brothers who was possibly a nut job

The sword and violin were somehow connected to the nutter

Satrina was fighting against Michael in my head to become my subconscious

Jace had an adopted brother and sister

I had been on my first ever date, however non-official

Ok, that was officially messed up.

**Johnathon **

She made me smile and laugh.

I loved her. Johnathon Fairchild loves Elodide Herondale.

But I was never here.

He was. The Other me.

He only tolerated her.

I don't know how she did it, but she took away him, leaving only me.

But something happened. As I struggled against Lilith's blood so did she.

Then he took control of me and I was nothing.

Only a Dream

Only a Memory.


	10. Chapter 9-Emerald and Coal

A/N: Hello all!

Did I kill you on the last POV? Mwahaha!

I also have a collab story with my mates on fiction press called the 'Bavarian Elements'. Please review!

Thank you for everything people! 21 reviews! HOLY FUDGE CAKES!

Thanks to everyone who likes this story. Virtual cookies! (::)

Disclamer: don't own anything except OC's and plot. Ta-dah!

-lem

…..

**Elo**

I felt weak. Dizzy. A blinding pain arched though my back and down my was excruciating. Evil. I started to feel it. A side effect. I started lighting up like a human torch. One tear and it would all be over. At least I could get rid of it. As long as I didn't cry. Okay, Satrina V Michael in my head was not fun, but this. This was worse.

_Oh please please Michael, not now._

_Not now Temetaria, but soon. The power of the divines cannot lie dormant forever._

_Yeah, yeah, head, but not now._

_Soon El. Soon._

Then my connection was cut off like a phone. Golden spots danced before my eyes as I looked down at a motif on the floor. An angel was standing in a lake holding a cup and a sword, looking all majestic and shit.

Raziel. The dude himself.

Temeraria was digging painfully into my leg as I stood up, my legs trying to betray me and send me crashing into the floor. But me, being the epic person I am, I refused to give in.

Jace and Sebastian were bellow me on the ground floor, god knows what they were doing, whilst I was stood on the second floor.

The place was pretty, but not as much as the London institute. I snapped a few quick shots with my phone before putting in back in my pocket. Rows upon rows of books and artefacts were set awkwardly against the curving walls.

"You were right Jace. This place is deserted." Said my favourite friend to hate, Sebastian.

"Obviously not." I snickered. "We are here. God, get your facts right!"

"El!" my annoying brother shouted. "You okay?"

"Grand. I'm on a roller-coaster that only goes up my friend." Yeah, along with the contents of my stomach and my intestines.

Sebastian laughed. It was a cruel harsh laugh, which meant black eyes.

What was up with the ever changing eyes of Sebastian?

"El, get the shadowhunters codex. It might help you."

I looked for it and it was near the stairs. I also picked up a 'Tale of two cities'. I remember Michael raving about it. On and on and on.

_It was not a rave!_

_Yeah it was. Go back to what a subconscious does in their free time._

_Always the same heh, Temetaria._

I looked inside the book. A hand written dedication was barley visible. But it could have been written by my own hand. I looked at the name in the fading ink.

_Will Herondale._

Jeez this guy was everywhere. So why wasn't his parabati?

I was about to walk down the stairs when I saw something lying flat near an open glass case with golden rings. Strands of red silk littered the floor. But it wasn't silk. It was hair. Red hair.

I went over, and on the floor, the hair was connected with a short girl, maybe 16? With emerald eyes.

The same eyes that sometimes find me in Sebastian's face.

I crouched next to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

She looked up and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I held my arms up in a surrender gesture and reached for my stele. Her eyes gave me an unspoken question.

_Is your allegiance with Sebastian?_

I shook my head. She relaxed slightly, but not completely.

I set the stele against my skin, feeling the sting of it as the black lines spiralled out. I drew a rune that look like a joined up hash-tag. Her eyes widened as she recognised the rune by my veins at the same time I did.

Communication.

She grabbed her stele from the floor and traced the rune upon her arm, connecting it to mine. The rune flashed gold, like my skin.

_Hello? _It sounded like my subconscious, but it wasn't Michael. Must have been shorty.

_Holy crap! Umm…. Hi. So who are you then?_

_Clary. Clary Fray._

_What?! _I said shocked. Clary. The one Jace never shut up about. _The same Clary who is dating arrogant goldy-locks down there?_

Her expression went wistful. Yep, definitely Clary.

_Yeah, and you have his personality nailed down. Who are you then?_

_Elodide. Elodide….. _hmm… alias or real name?

Alias.

_Bird._

_How did you get with my brother and Jace?_ She spat out 'my brother' like a curse.

Her brother was Sebastard? Jeez, I felt sorry for her.

_Your brother is Sebastard? Man, screwed up genes. Trust me. It's a long story._

_How is he? My Jace._

_Not bad physically. Few cuts and scratches, but other than that fine._

_Mentally?_

_Screwed up to hell and back._

Her mind voice went bitter _I can tell. He and Sebastian hate each other. Last time I saw them together, alive, Sebastian and Jace fought to the death. Jace won and Sebastian was in a body bag._

Oh my god. My breath came in deep breaths

My brother.

Killed.

Sebastian.

One question burned in head

_So, how the hell did he get back?_

Clary was about to answer when I heard Jace call for me. Worst timing ever.

_Good luck_

_Ditto._

Then somehow, I disappeared into the dark, the crushing weight of it too much for me to bear. I sobbed and sobbed as it was revealed, for Sebastian and Jace to see.

…

**Sebastian**

I looked around the see Jace crouching on the floor, next to a person having and attack on the floor, gold hair flying in every direction.

Elodide.

I ran and crouched next to her. Jace and I exchanged a look of fear and confusion. Tears were streaming out of her eyes, as she curled herself into a foetal position. Tears pudding on the floor. But the tears were hardening and changing into something.

Adamas.

I could feel the other me breaking free, but I just held on. Then I slipped away.

**Johnathon **

Only for a short time could I be with her. I could feel him fighting to reclaim me.

I put one hand under her chin and carefully lifted it up.

I thought she was impossible to break. But no. she was crying, tears like adamas. I looked into her eyes. But instead of the brown I had been used to expect, they were a white gold colour, her whole body lighting up, veins filled with gold, like live wires under her skin.

She looked like an angel on earth.

Beautiful.

She got up and ran, each footstep charring the pattern of her boots into the floor. She left one message charred into the floor.

_I am so sorry…_

I ran after her, following the trail of footsteps in her wake.

She was in her room, lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She touched the wall and it turned a dark blue, with silver spots like stars.

"What do you want, Morgernstern?" I felt pangs in my chest. She sounded so empty and I was shocked. I was caught off guard.

"Umm… I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Okay? Okay?!" She was mad.

"DO I LOOK OKAY? Oh I'm a freak. A freak of nature. How you must despise me, Sebastian.

I hated that name.

"Call me Johnathon" she looked into my eyes and I smiled shyly. She almost fell off the bed.

"Green eyes for Johnathon, Black for the bastard." She muttered under her breath. "Raziel, this is what he was on about."

"Glad to see your sense of humour has not be effected."

I grabbed her hand and she sobbed and rested her head in the crook of my neck. My arm snaked around her as heat radiated off of her. The only thing keeping me sane. I was burning but I didn't care.

"Ready to face him?"

"No, but I must tell you something Seb… Johnathon."

I looked down at her. Raziel she was beautiful. I longed for her. But I didn't have long.

"How this came to be"

She clutched onto my shirt as we were swallowed into the darkness. I thought I saw ice like frozen waves as we were submerged into the past.

…

We were back on the streets of York, in that little alcove where I found her. But she wasn't alone. Next to her, was a man.

He was in his late 20's maybe early 30's with raven black hair that was peppered with grey hairs and orangey, gold eyes. They must have been contacts. But they looked natural.

He was next to her, holding an antique sword, deadly sharp, but rusty and ragged around the edges. They obviously knew each other, but they were going on about books.

"I don't know why you won't read a tale of two cities. You will like that, Temeraria."

"Yeahhh….. No"

"Tem, I have got to tell you something. I am leaving."

El was fuming mad.

"No! You can't Michael! You are the only person who I trust! My only friend!"

I felt so sorry for her. Not being able to trust anyone. I held her hand more tightly as I felt her hand under mine, the small scars on her skin. The imperfections. The perfect imperfections.

Then time stopped. Everything stopped except, me, El, younger El and Michael. Then she started glowing and rose up. I saw her become a blazing star, like an angel.

Michael was looking unaffected, as they rose up.

"Michael, why the fuck am I a human torch?"

"Language. Because it is necessary"

"Have you ever seen someone glow before?"

"Yes" His bluntness was shocking. And then, wings grew out of his back and he was so bright, we both had to look away. Her hand was shaking, so I squeezed it reassuringly.

"El, my name is Michael, archangel and commander of the armies of heaven. I have tested you and found you worthy. Of 3 gifts. One is a charm bracelet. It will protect you Temeraria. It is also quite handy for other things.

The second is heavenly fire burning in your veins. It will burn out something of yours that shouldn't have been. It will burn out the blood. Constant vigilance!"

It sounded like he was quoting something from a book, despite everything, younger El smiled.

"The 3rd is…."

But I didn't hear any more. We were sucked back into the blackness, and Sebastian reclaimed my body as I was sucked into nothing.

…

**Elo**

I can't believe what I just did. I showed him that. But I didn't show Sebastian. I showed Johnathon. I didn't show the devil, I showed the angel.

He was back, but all business like.

Not Johnathon then. Not my Johnathon.

Thank god he didn't hear the 3rd gift:

_The 3__rd__ is acceptance. A family. A soul mate. One with ever changing eyes ever changing personality. 2 people in one body. I think you will pick emerald, not coal. And he, in turn will, choose you. Destiny will take its course. _

Oh my god.

It was Johnathon.

"I'm gonna send you to New York for a bit. Get some stuff. Have a good time. We will portal you at about 7 back to where we are going."

Then another blackness claimed me.

_I hate portal travel._

…

I was deposited on the streets on NYC. I quickly used a strengthening rune to make sure no other side effects.

I went out and grabbed some t-shirts, with book quotes, jeans and some more combat boots. I quickly changed into them, and a tee that said 'never trust a duck'. I needed to give them a medal. Or a hug. Or cake.

I also found out something about my charm bracelet. It was like a Tardis, or Hermione's bag. A disc could be manipulated with runes to store stuff in. Neat. I also had a load of money, because I had swiped Sebastian's credit card. What would be the billing address? The magical apartment, middle of no-where?

I walked into a coffee shop called Java Jones. Who knew you could get hot chocolate spiked with 4 double espressos? I hated coffee, but with interdimensional jetlag, I had been up for around 30 hours, so I needed caffeine. Immediately. I found a small table with 2 chairs, because it was so busy, the place was crammed except that table.

"Hey." I heard a voice above me. I almost spilled my hot chocolate as I looked up.

Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin with a gamer tee. But what made me almost spill my chocy goodness (and he was gonna pay for that) was his too pale skin, and slightly enlarged teeth.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure then bloodsucker."

He smiled ruefully and said,

"You remind me of someone. Ever heard of Jace Herondale?"

I nearly choked. He knew my brother?

"No why? And how the hell can you walk in the sun?"

"Daylighter. I know it sounds like a gaming term but yeah. No reason, you just look like him. And sound like him. And same fears." He nodded towards my tee meekly.

I smiled. This kid was nice. A pain, but nice.

"I need someone to talk to. Can I talk to you?"

"Shoot. I feel like Jeremy Kyle today. I'm in a good mood. Can you do the same for me? I have massive issues."

"Not as big as mine" daylighter said. Haha kid, you have no IDEA about my issues.

"So I'm Simon Lewis and I have liked this girl for a long time….."

He just went on about this girl and about his mother's denial about being a vampire.

"Mate, the girl who you fancy likes you. Definitely."

"You sure?" he said with a nervous kind of hopefulness

"Yeah, I am a girl after all."

My phone buzzed and I had a text from my arrogant sibling.

_U ok? Where r u?-sxy hot stuff_

I typed back

_I'm fine. NYC, java jones, being Jeremy Kyle to some bloodsucker. Ur not sxy hot stuff. Live with it!_

I added him as one of my contacts and sent the message. I noticed the hash tag rune on my arm. Ok then, I didn't fade, it was permanent. Crap.

I had a permanent connection with Jace's girlfriend. Awkward.

I then told Simon all about my problems, leaving stuff out, like names, places and certain events.

"I'm Elodide Bird and I have major issues….."

It was 2 o'clock. It turned into 6:45. Oh god.

"Dude, they are issues…. So what was his name…? Harry…. He likes you. Totally. And as for your brother Eric, just hurt his ego, my best friend has a boyfriend like that. Works all of the time."

I had a feeling he was talking about Jace. Hmm… works all the time… I might try that.

We then exchanged phone numbers and I took a few pictures of the shop and the streets of New York that Simon showed me around. Then I went into an alley and drew a portal on the wall and added some strength runes and a rune of my invention that I called the 'don't chuck up in a portal' rune.

Simon was behind me. Jeez, he was quiet.

"Where are you going?"

"Not a clue."

I envisioned Sebastian then. I was going wherever he was. I'm not missing out on the action.

I turned towards Simon, gave a mock salute and fell back into oblivion.

…..

I appeared next to Sebastian, who was near a white door in a house, ear against the door. Ah, the good ol' fashioned listening in.

I was pissed off. He could tell. I glanced at the clock. 1:30 am. So, I has been in the portal for ahh... 6 ish hours? I really needed to perfect that.

I was about to get a knife out and stab him when he gestured for me to come closer and said

"Your brother is the worst romantic I have ever heard!"

So I listened. I heard Jace pleading with a girl saying

"I still love you"

I snickered. Sebastard was right, he was pathetic.

"Time to crash this party" I said as opened the door and walked in, Sebastian just ahead of me.

….

The first thing I saw was Jace making out with a girl on the bed. Dude, refine your techniques.

He noticed us and sat up. He looked unaffected as the girl looked totally embarrassed.

"Well well. You may have the worst timing since Napoleon decided the dead of winter was the right moment to invade Russia."

I looked closely at the girl over Sebastian's shoulder. Well, just, since he was a bit taller than me. Inconsiderate. Crimson red hair, green eyes. Clary

Two times in one day. What are the odds?

"That's my sister you're defiling there."

"Jeez Jace stop groping her! You are the most pathetic romantic to ever walk the earth, I tell you. Refine you technique, brother dearest."

"Brother Dearest?" Clary said stunned. Oh, must have 'forgot' to tell her.

"Yeah, I wasn't that honest with you before. I'm not Elodide Bird. My real name, is the one, the only, Elodide Herondale!" I gave a mock bow

_So… we still have that connection?_

_Yeah. You're not the only one to invade my head. You Satrina and Michael. Yay._

_Can you get my brother out of here? I need to talk to Jace. Alone._

I smirked. I could get revenge.

_With pleasure._

I pulled Sebastian out of the room by his neck. This was gonna be fun!

I pulled him along to the kitchen where he then found himself with and angry girl resting a dagger in his throat.

"Why" I said though gritted teeth "Did you 'forget' to portal me?"

"I wanted you to be safe…"

"Safe?!" I laughed

"I WAS NEVER SAFE! I WILL NEVER BE SAFE YOU ABSOLUTE….."

Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. A woman, with red hair and green eyes in a frayed tee with water in her hands. Then she screamed as the water hit the floor, smashing.

….

"Johnathon. Oh my baby"

Sebastian was frozen still with shock. Then the woman noticed me. Must have been Sebastian's and Clary's mother.

Then she noticed me. Kinda hard not to since I was pointing I knife at Sebastian, my eyes saying we will finish this later. The woman put her hand over her heart.

"My goodness…. Celine…"

"Mrs Fray I presume? Umm… Hi. I'm Elodide. I would say it is nice to meet you but it isn't, and I won't lie, but… anyway, let's GO Sebastian"

But he refused to move.

"Are you related to Jace?"

I simply nodded. Then Clary came rushing in, Jace a few steps behind her.

Mrs Fray and Sebastian were having a heated conversation. Ah, the mother and son bond.

_EL! DO SOMETHING! _Clary. Gosh, didn't have to shout. I rubbed my temples and said back

_Cant. unless it gets violent. Fate is a bitch, she gonna have what she wants._

Just as I said that, Mrs Fray, sobbed and put a knife next to Sebastian's heart. Oh god. She was about to drive the knife in when I chucked my knife. It hit with pinpoint accuracy and knocked it out of her hand.

"You won't tell the clave?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

Then I saw a man stood in the doorway, with brown hair and blue eyes. Holding a shotgun pointed directly at Sebastian.

Then he fired. Jace slammed into his as the shot hit the window above my head. I shielded my face as glass rained down on me.

Then the man backhanded Jace across the face. I ran up to him, about to hit him myself when I saw a knife go into his ribcage.

Sebastian's knife.

I ran to Jace screaming, as Jace grabbed Sebastian and we portaled away. Then I felt something collide with my head and I was out cold.


	11. Chapter 10-Shockwave

Hey hey!

Mawaha! That's all I'm saying. Oh and thanks!

Double digits everyone! *happy dance*

Bavarian elements now on wattpad!

Sorry, bit of a filler chappie.

I think I'm gonna let the characters do this disclaimer.

El: what's up?

Me: Do the disclaimer.

El: No please? RUDE.

Me: *sigh*.

El: fine lemonofweirdness owns zilch. Nada. Nic. Am I done? I want skittles.

Me: Yep. And skittles! Gimme!

…..

….

….

**Clary**

Sitting in Magnus' apartment, eating pizza and drinking coffee was not a pleasant experience.

First off, we could actually be searching for Jace, but no, we were bickering about coffee and what pizza toppings are the best. Secondly, we needed to talk about that girl, the one that has a connection with me. Thirdly, Luke may be dying, and we are not looking for a cure?

I fumbled with the dagger in my pocket. It was hers, evidently, with a simple handle and strands of long golden hair. It was steel and polished to a shine. There were scratching's on the hit.

_Note to self. The door and the 8. 2 of each except F. Doughnuts needed. _

_Note to self: Need the keys for the chains. _

What did it mean?

I grabbed it out of my pocket and set it on Magnus' round table.

"What is that?"

"A knife from Jace's sister."

"Wait, what!?" everyone said together, except Magnus, who was calmly looking at his nails. Even, though he looked unaffected, his face went as pale as chalk.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either. Until I met her. Female Jace."

"Any information about her?" Alec cut in.

"A bit. Not under Sebastian's spell."

"How can you tell?" Izzy said

"She put a knife to Sebastian's throat and called him Sebastard." Magnus smiled at this.

"Good kid. Anything else?"

"Yeah, she uses and alias."

"Which is?..." Simon said whilst playing flappy birds on his phone, kind of oblivious to the conversation.

"Elodide Bird"

Simon automatically dropped his phone, frozen on his high score. He was paler than usual and his hands were shaking madly when he picked it up.

"Sherwin, something to tell us?" Magnus said, as he snapped his fingers, Simon's phone automatically repairing. Simon said nothing as he tapped his phone a few times. He slid the phone towards me.

"Is this her?

I looked down at his phone. It was her. Same hair, same eyes, same everything, including the Herondale trademark copyright smirk. Even the t-shirt that said 'never trust a duck' in bold capitals. She was laughing her head off at something, pointing to Simon behind the camera

"What the…."

"We met at Java Jones. There was only on seat available, and it was next to her."

"What was her name again?" Izzy said "Elodide?"

I nodded.

"Look" she passed over a note with Jace's writing. Only, it was signed off by E.H. Elodide Herondale.

I passed the dagger to Magnus.

"Can you get her here?"

"Only in projection form, and only if she is sleeping. It may not work, Biscuit."

"But try Magnus, please?" I pleaded, desperation rising up inside of me like a wave. I needed to know about Jace. She had answers. Hopefully.

Magnus nodded and started drawing runes on the mahogany table and chanting, blue sparks coming out of his fingers.

_Raziel, please let this work._

…

**Elo**

_I was in large room, a cream colour, with gold shot though the marble. A crystal skylight let the dawn light in, painting the floor golds, pinks and blues. A mermaid fountain was in the middle of the room, next to a pillar. A sword was being washed in the water. A ragged sword glittered at the bottom of the basin._

_And holding the sword, was my good angel subconscious/hacker friend, Michael._

_I ran up to him, tackled him with a hug, and almost knocked him into the water._

"_Ow ow ow Temeraria, get off!"He said, his 6 foot 1 frame smothered buy my 5 foot 7 one. I let go and pulled back. He was the same. Even the same t-shirt I got for him when I was 13, worlds best computer hacker. It just made me laugh because it was so true._

_Then I backhanded him across the cheek._

_He was not amused. "What was that for?"_

"_You made me wear a dress. A DRESS."_

_He laughed. And laughed. And laughed._

"_You have so screwed up my life. So, magical caffeine, my brother, Sebastian, Johnathon. WTF?!"_

"_Even I don't know." But he was grinning like the Cheshire cat, so that was lies._

"_Ha-ha lies. So, what do you want? And I highly doubt it is about my many problems, since you can just hack my head."_

"_When you get your first proper weapon, you come her to bless the blade. Otherwise, demons can get into it. And whilst it is downright funny to talk about your relationship problems, I can always talk to you later Tem."_

"_So… What do I do?"_

"_Listen to your soul." I rolled my eyes. Michael always came out with this stuff. I was about to say, my soul says nothing when I started muttering mumbo-jumbo._

"_Let the waters of this fountain was this blade clean. Consecrate it to my use alone. Let me use it only in the aid of just causes. Let me wield in its righteousness. Let it guide me to be a worthy warrior of Idris. And let it protect me that I may return to this fountain to bless it anew. In Raziel's name."_

"_Now name it."_

"_Temeraria. The reckless."_

"_Talking about your sword, someone wants to talk to you. Another sarcastic bastard. Have fun."_

"_Wait wait! I lunged towards him, but he was gone, and so was everything else. Then another image appeared. _

…_._

_I was back in the London institute. But I wasn't alone._

_Leaning against the wall, was a boy, maybe 17 with raven black hair, like Michael's and piercing blue eyes. Humming a random tune. At first glance I thought it was Jace's parabati, Alec. But no, different facial features, different jawline. I looked at his hands clutching the book. I smiled noticing a tale of two cities next to him, dog eared and read many times. I looked at the boy again. Subtle similarities like the stubborn set of our mouths, our long, slim hands. Obviously a distant relative._

"_Demon pox heh? I told them it existed but Jem said and I quote 'William, there is no such thing as demon pox'. Lies I say, all lies! I have even wrote a song about it:_

_Demon pox, oh demon pox,_

_Just how is it acquired? _

_One must go down to the bad part of town, _

_Until one is very tired._

_Demon Pox, oh demon pox, I had it all along-_

_Not the pox you foolish blocks,_

_I mean this very song-_

_For I was right and you were wrong!"_

_I snickered._

"_Three words for you: Crappiest. Song. Ever."_

"_Technically, that was seven words."_

"_Who are you then?" I demanded._

_He scrutinised me from head to toe. I gave him a look that said, if you look at my chest for too long, I will knock you into next week. But no. He just gave me a once over and read my tee._

"_Good, good. My blood has went to good use then." He said muttering more to himself than me._

_He then addressed me. "Loving the shirt. It's true. Ducks are spawn of Satan!"_

_I laughed and then gave him a high five. It looked like it was new to him, but he was pleased never the less._

"_Wait. Did you say, MY blood?"_

"_Yes. My name is Will Herondale! You have heard of me, of course. If you haven't, you need to get out more and go learn about me and my beautiful body!"_

_I felt like I was paralysed. Will like sword Will? Will as in London Institute Will? Will as parabati owned my violin Will?_

_Holy Crap._

_I nearly fell on the floor, but he was there, steadying me. So, I had a nice ancestor._

"_Woman, I know my charms are legendary, but we are related! Gosh, the scandal! Although I like scandal…"_

_I take it all back. Sarcastic little shit. But, he was exactly like me._

_I looked down at my sword. Temeraria glowed dully on my hip, the dark leather belt worked with birds glimmering in the gaslight. He noticed and smiled sadly._

"_See you got Tem. Good. She hasn't say battle in 100 years." _

_I smiled, but he went back to his book, and encyclopaedia of demon pox and its effects. Humming. He may have been my relative but he was asking to be high fived. In the face. With a chair. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Being amazing and reading? Problem?"_

_"Yeah, stop humming and get a life."_

_He snorted._

_"Get a life? I'm already dead"_

_I thought about something else._

"_What about that violin?"_

"_Ah." I put his book down, glancing wistfully in the distance. "Anyone with the violin, who has the birth right of Herondale can use it to contact Sir Handsome here! It was enchanted by a warlock, a great friend of mine."_

"_Who was it?"_

"_Magnus…"_

_Then I was ripped from the institute and was sat on a round table, Pale faces staring back at me._

…_.._

_I tried to get out but I couldn't. It just made me go back, like I was running into a brick wall. I put my hand up to the air. It was solid, like putting my hand on concrete. Some sort of a trap. Wonderful. I saw marks glowing blue in the dim light. They were unfamiliar, but they showed containment and summoning._

"_So, tell us all about Jace then, little Shadowhunter."_

_I was about to shout a load of words that he wouldn't like when I looked at the dude, and stopped short._

_Glittery. That was the only way to describe the man. 20's maybe with glitter all over him, like a glitter bomb had exploded in his house. His house was also very glittery. Wow, I never knew so much glitter actually existed._

"_No hello? Rude. Morning… wait, is it morning. Ohh, pizza! You got Hawaiian? Cough up!"_

_The pizza slid across the table, bypassing the marks. Huh. So things can get in, but people can't get out. God, I'm harmless! Ok, major lie, but they don't know that do they?_

_I looked up to thank the kid, about to eat the pizza when I froze. I recognised two of them pretty well._

_Simon and Clary._

_Christ, it is a small world._

"_Hey guys. Guessing you know sparkles. Can I get out of this circle? It feels creepily like you're watching the Elodide show. Not fun."_

"_Uh huh." A boy holding hands with sparkles just said. Alec. Jace's parabati. "What is Sebastian's plan?"_

"_I don't know. I have been with them for just under a week, and I have been knocked out for most of that time. Let me tell you, with the upmost politeness. I don't have a bloody clue."_

_I felt myself shimmer and fade away._

"_You are waking up, El. We will be back."_

…

I jumped as I woke up. I ran to my phone and texted Simon. I got his phone number outside Java Jones'

_Was that real? The pizza, table?_

_Yep. El, Magnus is mad, c having fit._

_Oh god. In a bit._

I remembered something. The door. The 8 people imprisoned behind the door.

I ran down the stairs to the weapons room. The same two doors. The same demonic runes.

I ran in and saw them all crowded around something. Or someone.

It was a Faerie. She looked quite young, with auburn hair, and leaf green eyes. Greenish blood wept from cuts on her arms, and branded stars upon her wrist. She was weeping and the others were trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry. Don't worry Miya. We have an informant. She will get us out" Sophie said, her lilac hair pooling around her on the floor. The adamas chains snaked around her and clinked as she spotted me and gestured towards the others. I ran over to them. The Faerie was badly injured, more so than the rest. I wondered what the hell happened to her.

"What happened to you? I whispered, whilst examining the cuts, suspiciously like knife marks. I looked at the brand. Stars. An unusual brand. Then I remembered something that Sebastian said. Something about the Fey. Something about an alliance.

"T-the Seelie Court did this. I would ally with him, so they branded his ma-mark on me and hurt me. I hate him. The Fey are working with him. Working with Sebastian Morgernstern. They h-hate the Nephilim. Would like to see them slaughtered. The Queen picked his side and we have to follow. But I didn't. He came in and hurt me with c-cold iron. Laughed at me. They gave me to him, to torture and here I am."

I gasped. The fey allied with Sebastian? Not good. I think I had a way to get them out. But it would take a while.

I turned to the warlocks and shadowhunters.

"If you had pure adamas, could you be able to break the chains?"

Rebecca gasped. "Adamas pur? Where would you get that? It would be impossible!"

I remembered the pain, the golden adamas running around me like a river.

"I have my moments. But would it work?"

Max coughed. "Maybe. The only thing that may actually do it is heavenly fire, and that has not been seen on earth for many years." He shrugged, his long sleeved tee being pulled up on the arms. His arms were a mixture of rock and quartz, glimmering dully in the light of the witchlight.

"What is heavenly fire?"

"The fire running through the divines bodies. It will make you light up like a star, and burn everything in its path. If you unintentionally get it, you are like a time bomb, waiting to explode, charring everything in its path. If you are given it you are brighter, you are like adamas, and you can eradicate evil for short amounts of time. It also makes you have other powers depending on the person. Eradicate. Such a big word. Like…"

"Yeah ok. It's not like you can buy heavenly fire at shadowhunters-r-us."

I was about to say something else when I heard a scream. Not from anyone down here. A male scream from upstairs. It sent a shockwave though my bones as I ran upstairs.

I saw Jace cradling a slight girl in his arms. Clary.

I ran next to her and put my hand on her forehead. She felt like fire.

"She is burning up. I will carry her, get towels or ice cubes."

When neither Jace nor Sebastian moved, I screamed

"Now!"

They Jace ran to the bathroom, and Sebastian to the kitchen. I put her in the spare room and transferred all of the clothes that were too small for me to her wardrobe.

Jace and Sebastian then came running in carrying ice cubes wrapped in towels. I put them to her forehead. They started melting almost immediately.

"She is stable. Go, I will look after her."

"Why not me! I'm her boyfriend!"

I was trained for this situation, since it is mundane. Healing runes won't work on this. But she will be okay. And also, its better looking at me than you."

He grumbled and stalked out of the room. I was now left with Seb... Johnathon?!

"Thank you, El. For healing her."

Then his eyes turned to black and he ran out of the room, eyes turning to black.

I looked down at Clary then. She was fast asleep. I thought:

_Well, we are both in serious trouble then aren't we?_


	12. Chapter 11-Choking on their halos

Hey hey!

First off SORRY! I have been on holiday, and it was £5 per day for wifi. I was not paying that! Also had the common disease called WRITERS BLOCK. Urgh.

Updates may not be as frequent, but I will try whenever I can!

Sorry if I miss out parts of the book, but ARTISTIC LISENCE PEOPLE! Also sorry if a bit OOC.

Also, changed description for story. Yay? Nay? Comment or PM.

And you're also thinking 'book 1? Is there gonna be a book 2? :-O' why yes. Yes there is (hopefully!)

This is for sparky199, UnsuccessfullyPublishedAuthor, booksonly, mickeythewolf (wattpad), boxofrandomness, riiver, Aristotelem (fictionpress), Iheartmortalinstruments3, Liss3100, Gitto (you know who you are!) and ! Cake available on demand. But not skittles. El ate them all.

DISCLAIMER!:

Me: Jace, get your arse here now!

Jace: You called for sexy hot stuff?

Me: For god sake, do the disclaimer, or I shall hit you.

Jace: No need to be rude. Alright. Lem over here doesn't own anything except her OC's and the plot. Even though she wishes she had me and my sexy body.

Me: Thanks-…You said what? JACE HERONDALE-LIGHTWOOD-WAYLAND-MORGERNSTERN I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU!

-lem

…

…

**...**

**Clary**

I slowly opened my eyes, for the first time since Jace had collected me from Luke's.

Jace. He actually believed in Sebastian. His motives, plans. Even though he killed Max. His younger Sibling. He had his whole life ahead of him, and it was gone it a flash.

The spark dead because of my brother. My blood.

I looked around the room. A bedside table, overflowing with towels and half melted ice cubes, and a wardrobe full of clothes. They were too small for Jace's sister. But they were all things that suited me, greens, yellows and blues. I was shocked. Why would there be clothes for me? What was Sebastian doing in his spare time, planning world domination and shopping?

Once I had put on some of the things in the wardrobe, I had a look around.

The room joined to mine was obviously a girl's room. It was midnight blue with silver stars all around, like looking at the night sky from Idris. But you could barely see the walls due to the amount of bookshelves lining the walls. There was anything you could have imagined, from Fault in our stars to the shadowhunters codex, to a tale of two cities. The only place there were no books was a corner with art supplies scattered all over it, and by the bed, where a violin was situated.

I moved closer to the drawings. Whoever drew these was obviously talented. Landscape shots of London, drawings of Jace. Even a boy with charcoaled hair, and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

There were more though. More disturbing. Pages of a barren landscape, a cup, a prison cell with 9 people in. An angel in the middle of an old town, holding out one hand. A woman with long black hair, with a footnote. _The bitch will die in flames._ Creepy.

The scariest ones were at the back of the notebook, with protecting runes all over it. Once I had got though them, only just since they were very strong, I gasped.

Sebastian. The book was full of them. Sebastian as I knew him, scowling and manipulative. But also, Sebastian smiling, laughing and generally not being the Sebastian I knew. But one thing was off. His eyes. None of the drawings used colours except these. Eyes as green as the spring grass. Must have been a mistake. But how could it, when there were pages and pages full of them? Even a study of the eyes, one half shocking green, one as black as onyx. I spun around and looked at the room in more depth, trying to comprehend what I just saw.

There were knives stuck haphazardly into the wall, pinning in place photographs. Some of Jace and El in London maybe? Some with El and Sebastian at a movie, one with all 3 of them. There were also pictures of people I didn't know. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a scar running under his cheek, and a middle aged man with a laptop, with codes all over it. Was he hacking maybe?

I slowly backed out of the room and ran into the one across the hall. Jace's. It also had pictures posted on the walls with knives, and neat bookshelves, but not as many as the other room. One of the pictures was of him and El, the other… Jace and I. I was trying not to cry, as a few salty tears cascaded down my cheeks. Not working well then.

I ran into the next room. It was obviously Sebastian's, and good god, it was a mess. Sheets of paper, everywhere, the bed rumpled, clothes strewn along the floor. I was trying to find whatever I could about his plans, but there was only a half-finished letter in the bin. It looked like 2 people were writing it at once. But it wasn't Jace. It couldn't be El, as the first words were so smeared, I could only just recognise them, the green ink running.

_To Elodide, my love._

Oh my god.

I was about to run when someone grabbed me from behind. I thought it was Jace, but then Sebastian's voice was harsh in my ear, like sandpaper crossed with honey.

I mentally screamed, hoping someone would save me from him. Hoping someone would save me from my own blood.

…

**Elo**

"So then, how many family packs of skittles did you just eat?" Jace was shocked at my eating skills. Now he owes me ten quid. Never bet against me big brother, your money will go down the drain faster than skittles down my mouth. Of course, I wasn't going to tell him that. See how long he was spending money.

"4. And counting. You so owe me money. You called it quits after 2 bags."

"Yeah but seriously, 4? Bet you can't do 5."

"Try me bitch."

I started laughing when I saw his face. Priceless. I was laughing, clutching my new fall out boy tee. Then Jace started sniggering. Dude, lighten up! But then again, he was under Sebastian's control, and he has a crap sense of humour. Johnathan on the other hand….

I was about to start on my fifth pack of skittles when I felt a shudder and a pure feeling of the upmost terror.

Clary.

I dropped the skittles as I ran to the bedrooms, the colours of the rainbow spilling around me on the floor.

We ran down the hall until we stopped at Sebastard's door. I poked my head in and scrunched my eyebrows and as I saw the sight that was in front of me.

Clary was like a block of ice, frozen. But the scary thing was that Sebastian was hugging Clary, in a grotesque parody of a lovers embrace. Sebastian never hugged anyone. Johnathan might though.

Sebastian let go when he saw us coming through the doors. The Herondale's were pretty infamous for their good looks and sheer wit. But it wasn't because of that. I don't think Jace would have appreciated him hugging his girlfriend, even if they were related and Jace was kinda possessed and shizz. But then again…

Holy shit. Is this incest!? Sebastian was pretty sick. No, very creepy. His sister?

That's why Clary was so scared. Her brother loved her, in a bit more than brotherly love. But I think she was just freaking out about a psychopath hugging her.

He let her go and ruffled her hair. I was shocked. What the hell. Mind connection time.

_Clary. 3 words. What. The. Heck?_

_Tell you later. Meet me in my room._

_I've got soundproofing and a triple lock in my room though. _I had it installed when I first got here. And I tested the soundproofing when I chucked vases across the room on the wall. Long story.

_Your room then._

They started walking out. Guess they got lunch before. I hoped they had Cornish pasties. I needed Cornish pasties.

No dice. Alright, it was nice, posh cheese and ham, and wine. The food was ok, but the wine tasted like maturing dust in liquid.

I coughed. Sebastard look up from staring at Clary to look at me. "Something wrong. Sweetheart?"

I then happily proceeded to give him a few lessons in the expletives from the streets and spat the wine all over his crisp white t-shirt.

He just looked at me whilst Clary was trying not to laugh her head off.

They were talking about plans. I started eavesdropping then. They had a plan? Good god, I thought they just messed around all the time. No plan whatsoever.

_Everyone has a plan, has a destiny. You too, Tem._

_Fuck destiny. I'm making my own._

_*mental sigh* How did I know you would say that._

_Because I'm special!_

_This so reminds me of the time we broke into the liquor store._

_Ah, angels aren't all goody goody are they? Good times._

_I swear you are the only person to get me drunk to date. And I lived a hell of a long time._

_Dude, you drunk out 2 WHOLE STORES!_

_No comment Tem. Just no comment._

_That was a comment._

_You are insufferable._

_I know!_

Then they started going on about Clary knowing the plan in one week. What! I didn't know the plan yet!

"Excuse me! I AM going to know the plan, whether you bastards like it or not."

Jace was just smirking. He was probably thinking that his sister got the Herondale bite.

"No." Sebastian stated.

"I'm wounded!" I shouted, pretending to swoon. "It could be fatal! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL AT ONCE YOU MUNDANE FOOLS!"

Clary had the hint of a smile on her face, but she was looking at Sebastian and back to the wine bottle like she was tempted to hit him over the head with it. If I wasn't scared about what would happen to Jace, I would. I wanted to hit Sebastian in the head with a brick, but then what about Johnathan? He would be hurt, and after all, same body, different souls.

God. 3 weeks ago, I would never have dreamed of this. Ok, I had an idea of the shit going on behind the scenes of normality, but never to _this _extent.

"How's the wine?" he asked

Clary grimaced as she drained the glass.

"Delicious" she muttered with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"Ok, I'm gonna show Clary around." Sebastian started to contradict me, but being me I stared him down. "And before a word comes out of your mouth I don't give one what you say, I am gonna show Clary around."

I dragged Clary out and down to my room, wondering one question.

_What is the truth?_

…

Clary ran in my room and sat on the bed. When I started working on the bolts I heard sobbing. Pure heartbroken sobbing. Once I had finished with the bolts I turned around. Clary had her head buried in the white and silver geometric cover crying into the sheets. She looked up, translucent tears running down her face in sheets. It had always fascinated me that everyone's tears were a translucent silver, whereas mine were adamas. Another weird thing about me.

I ran over to Clary and gave her a quick hug. I wanted to comfort her, but time was against us. 3 bolts wouldn't stop my brother. He would just kick the door down. I didn't want to pay for the damages. Then again, I could just swipe Sebastian credit card. I hated Sebastian, but I loved his credit card.

"Clary, Clary. I need to know everything. And I mean everything. Start from the beginning."

She sniffled

"Ok then. Well, it all started when me and Simon, you know Simon, went to the Club Pandemonium…"

And she told me everything. Filling in the gaps that Jace never told me.

When she got up to that Magnus, I interrupted her.

"Is that princess glitter bomb?" Shit. I has pissed off the high warlock of Brooklyn. Wonderful.

She simply nodded and continued, more tears running down her face.

Just as I was about to tell her what happened from when I met Sebastian, there was a light knock at the door.

"Who is it? We don't want to be bothered by your shitty issues right now."

"El, its Jace. Is Clary there?"

"Yeah"

"Can I come in?"

I looked at Clary for and answer. She simply wiped her eyes and nodded mutely.

"Fine. Touch anything without permission, your skewered."

I pushed my drawing pads shut and let him in. I thought I had shut some of them. Obviously not.

He walked in and looked at Clary with a smile.

"El, get out"

"Rude child" I muttered under my breath as I stuck my tongue out and left. I noticed Clary always twisted a golden leaf ring when she was anxious. She was doing it again as I shut the door.

_It will be okay Clary. It will be okay._

As I was projecting that to Clary, I wondered, will anything be okay ever again?

…

I started to walk along the corridor, hearing the faint strains of just one yesterday coming from the room. Then the most beautiful singing I had ever heard started and I was transfixed on the spot, just drowning in the melody.

_I thought of angels_

_Choking on their halos_

_Get them drunk on rose water._

_See how dirty I can get them_

_Pulling out their fragile teeth_

_And clip their tiny wings_

Then I started singing.

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name_

_It will be held against you_

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

Then the other voice joined in:

_So only say my name…_

_If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_

_Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

_For just one yesterday_

_Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_

_Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

_For just one yesterday_

_For just one yesterday._

I wandered into the bathroom in my bra and knickers. Well, Jace and Clary had went on their date, which would probably end up them having sex somewhere, and Sebastian was doing whatever an evil mastermind did in spare time so I was pretty much alone. I did need a wash after all. The singing must have been a hallucination. No one was here. I knew I needed therapy.

As I pulled the shower curtain back I heard a scream. A masculine scream and I pale hand grabbing my own the other grabbing the shower curtain. Well narrowing down. 2 boys in the apartment. It wasn't Jace, the hand was too pale. That narrowed it down to…

Oh god. No no no. I just _had _to walk in on Sebastian. It couldn't have been Clary or even Jace, which would have been less awkward. But noo… I had to be Sebastian, the person who I was most confused about. Mr mixed feelings. Or Mr mixed personality.

I tried to look just at his face. I really didn't work. I stole a quick glance at his chest. Not bad. Not bad at all. I had an urge that I should have put a fancier bra on, not my nude one. Wait, why did I want this? Huh. Love leaves you with no choice about who it is. Some people just get normal people. Me? I get a shadowhunter version of Jekyll and Hyde, one of them an evil mastermind. Yay.

I looked him straight in the eyes. Thank god they weren't black at this moment.

He looked at my bra then.

"Cute" I then proceeded the thwack him over the head with the towel.

"Get dressed John. We need to talk."

"El?"

I turned around to John

"Nice tattoo's" I laughed and walked out of the door.

…

"John! Open the door!" No answer.

"Johnathon Christopher Fairchild open the goddamn door or I will kick it down!"

Just as I was halfway through a kick the door opened and Johnathan stood in the doorway trying to dodge the kick to the door.

"Whoa there!"

I looked at Johnathan. He was wearing black jeans, barefoot and no shirt.

"Nice. I heard the invisible shirt is the first word in fashion these days."

"Ha ha ha. Do you want anything to drink? Beer? Wine?"

He gestured over to the corner of the room, a little cabinet full of alcohol. I liked this guy even more.

"Scotch. I need Scotch."

He slid me over a glass and I downed it in one.

"So, you wanted to talk. Shoot."

The bubble of worry expanded in my chest as it came blurting out.

"I'm scared. I have never been so scared in my life. I'm scared of Sebastian. I saw the people locked up, tortured. I'm scared for Jace. And Clary. And everyone. But more importantly, I'm scared for you. Even though you have done nothing wrong, _you _will be blamed. Just because its your body, they will kill you, even though it is not your actions, your will. I'm scared you will be hurt. Broken. Like broken glass."

"Is that what your tattoo is?"

I mutely nodded. I had quite a low back on the top, so it was clearly visible. The put his hand onto my back, the callused fingers tracing the sharp, jagged edges that formed together to make the design of a pane of broken glass on my back. I shivered, but not from the cold. Something different. Something else, something totally new

I spun around so I was facing him. His eyes were a bright green, and his face was getting closer. I don't know is that was I or he leaning in.

When our lips brushed, I felt a burn and a spark of electricity, or fire running though my veins. As we were about to kiss, I heard a female voice and a rapid torrent of Italian.

I pulled back, I thought he seemed… disappointed?

"Crap" her muttered and a torrent of cursing followed in about 9 different languages.

"Who is that?"

"Sebastian invited a few vampires and a mundie around. For some, as he calls it, _fun._"

"What do you me- Oh." Reality crashed down on me like a wave.

"Quick tip. I'd stay in your room. I'm so so sorry El."

He was about to say more but I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face and making puddles on the floor. I heard swear words and then a cheerful _hello ladies! _Not John.

I worked on the bolts on my bedroom door and looked at my violin. It had been ages since I had played, it was a way of de-stressing, and I needed that more than anything.

I played. I played of all of the confusion, the happiness, the heartbreak. I played of the unofficial date, the almost kiss. I played all of the bad times, the punching and violence. It spoke of the good and bad, the light and dark, seraphic and demonic. It spoke of Johnathan.

I don't know when, but I put the violin down, and fell into a deep sleep. I prayed for no more dreams.

Unfortunately, my prayer wasn't answered.


	13. Chapter 12-Immortals

Hi ya!

**ALSO SO SORRY HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES. STUFF BEEN GOING ON. HOPE YOU AS AN APOLOGY, SUPER LONG CHAPPIE! 16 pages on word! I am so proud! :-D**

**JOHNODIDE. MAJOR JOHNODIDE. NO MORE SAID.**

John=**Bold**

El= normal

Together= Underlined

Also people are like "how do you say Elodide?" doesn't matter. I personally say it El-o-deed but there we go.

I also have Tumblr now! :-D ask me any questions and I will try to answer them! (within reason)

Also a big thanks to everyone particularly linnettelightwood, tonsoffandoms and fandomgirl5. Tonsoffandoms: you made me cry with your review!

30 reviews! Whoopee!

DISCLAIMER!

Me: MICHAEL!

Michael: Why did you call me! I was busy!

Me: With what may I ask?

Michael: Umm… maybe hacking? The internet.

Me: How?... not gonna ask. Disclaimer please!*hands paper with disclaimer on*

Michael: Ok. Lem doesn't own anything except plot and OC's. And… *looks at paper* she is not Cassie Clare…? Who is Cassie Clare?

Me: *Chucks City of Bones at him* Educate yourself.

-lem

…

…

…

**Elo **

_Dreams sucked. _

_I was back in the London institute library. If Mr Sarcastic-Shit showed up, I was going to kill him. Again. With a brick or Tem, I wasn't fussy._

_Why couldn't I just have normal dreams? Oh wait. I was crazy. Must be genes._

_Speaking of which…_

"_You alright cariad?"_

_He must have noticed my messed up hair, puffy eyes, and tear tracks down my cheeks. The reluctance to talk must have pointed something was wrong. Seriously. I never shut up. What was wrong with me?_

_Love. That was what was wrong with me. _

"_I think I look as good as I feel."_

"_Well, you look pretty damn bad for a Herondale"_

"_So pretty much, I look like a godsend for anyone else, but crap to anyone related to us"_

"_Now we're singing from the same sheet"_

_I laughed. It was short and sharp, but it was a laugh never the less. _

"_God, if you start singing, I may bleed"_

"_Sorry to say love, you are."_

_I looked down at my arms, the runes flashing darkly. Cuts ran along my arms, thin, shallow, but beads of blood running down my shirt. Damn. I loved this shirt. But the weird thing was the rune covering my wrist pulsed once, the sharp pain shocking me._

_I studied it more was an interlocking rune, intricate and twisting around the circumference of my wrist._

_Will looked at me like I was an alien from outer space._

"_Where the bloody hell did you get that?" he enquired, pointing at the rune of mystery._

_His sapphire eyes were popping out of his head._

"_It appeared to me in my head. You care because…? By the way, you look like a fish."_

_He put his arm next to mine. His skin was pale contrasting to mine, like milk._

_Now my eyes were probably popping out of my head as I beheld the sight I saw. _

_They were identical. And they pulsed gold as our wrists touched._

…

"_Holy crap. Will, what the-"_

_This was freaking impossible._

"_A Sanguinis Vinculo. By the angel, I thought they were a myth. A story."_

"_All the stories are true, Will. What is a sanguinis vinculo? Isn't that Latin for blood bond?"_

_The first Latin words that Michael taught me were blood bond. He said warriors used it in ancient times. And then he went back to hacking into google. Ah, the priorities. Second words of Latin. Caesim. Hacking. Pretty damn useful in the streets. _

_God, sometimes I missed the streets. I missed Ben, and all of the crazy times. I miss Lil. I miss Michael the hacker, not Michael the angel._

"_Have you heard of parabati?"_

"_Yes." The blood drained out of my face faster that you could say 'skittles!' I felt as pale as chalk._

"_This though… It was told that a blood bond was used by Johnathan and Abigail Shadowhunter. They said once Raziel had visited them, they felt the compulsion to draw a mark on their wrists. A mark that was permanent, and bound them to another person. It also said that people may have it, but not know until they meet their sanguinis particeps. Blood partner. The only catch was that you had to me related to the person. Only a tiny drop of blood was needed to be identical, one of the pair to be extraordinary. In this case, it was disputed weather it was Johnathan or Abigail, but most say it was Johnathan. You know, creator of the Nephilim has got to add more press. We don't know much else except it was close to parabati. But something happened once one was dead. It retained. It retained when both were dead. It supposedly can be a trio, but it has never happened." He looked up quickly at me, but not meeting my eyes._

"_So I'm stuck with you forever. Great." But he wasn't paying attention_

_There was something else he wasn't telling me. Something he knew. His eyes lit up when he started muttering to himself._

"_James, I can see James, tell him how sorry I am, Tessa…."_

_Then the image collapsed and a puff of glitter obscured my vision._

…

_I was starting to develop and grudging respect for sparkles. _

_I was staring out, the room lit by glittery lamps. I was standing on the table, the symbols gone, bar one. I peered to get a good look at it. _

_Summoning. Not containment. Hell yes, let's trash sparkles apartment._

_I heard a massive thud from upstairs, and then all of the lights went out, plunging the place in to darkness, the same shade as Sebastian's eyes. I looked for a torch, but in spirit-ish form, I had a bio-luminescence that lit up the whole place, in a silver light._

_I trudged up the stairs to look into the attic._

_What I saw, well, they was watching another program. Thankfully, not the Elodide show. It was the inhuman dude show._

_The man had auburn hair, and looked like a buff businessman, not a speck of dust lingering on his black shoes. _

_His eyes flickered with flames, and it wasn't gold. It was a dark red-black. He was chilling in a space marked on the floor, the wood warped by candle wax, dripping onto the floor and coating the walls. I was surprised that they weren't glittery. I edged closer to the space marked in pale chalk._

_Oh crap. Rule one. Never trust a pentagram. Sadly, the dude was in a pentagram. Demon._

_No-one noticed me, but noticed the silver light radiating off me in waves._

_Sparkles started shouting at pentagram business man. "What is this trickery Azazel?!"_

_Aand... it was a very powerful demon, one of the nine princes of hell. This just kept getting better and better. Blood bonds and demon princes._

_He just shrugged at him, his auburn hair swinging. He just gave me a glace but then came back and fixed on me fully. He looked shocked and… smug?_

_I did not like pentagram man. I needed Tem. I drew my sword as fast as I could, the herons on the blade catching the light, making silvery patterns on the walls._

_He muttered something to Magnus in Indonesian. He paled faster than a sprinter, running. Running._

_I guess I was also running. Running from Johnathan. Running from love._

_I stepped forward, amongst the hush. Levelling my sword he smirked._

"_Ahh, child of Satrina and Michael. The famous blood bond girl. It's hard isn't it? Loving a demon."_

_I didn't hear anything else. Vision turned onyx and I ran into the pentagram as I heard Satrina:_

"_Make him pay, daughter."_

_I ran into the pentagram, vision clouded with black and red. I held my sword pointed to his throat and he chuckled. _

"_Foolish girl." I tried to shake Satrina's hold off me, but it had me in a vice grip, my conscious in a vice grip. I snarled and said:_

"_Ever say that again, and I don't care your immortal, I will kill you. I will skewer you and feed you to the hounds"_

_He snickered and the force of a hit fell on me._

_And then the day got weirder. I got rid of Satrina and then power flooded into me. A golden shield covered me as my hair whipped across me. I studied him with cold eyes, as he looked at me with pure hate. I must be having a 'side effect'_

"_Seraphim. I hope to see you in hell."_

"_Try me you bastard"_

_The pinstriped suit faded out of view as I juddered awake._

I thought I had just got rid of Lucifer and his minions.

In reality, one was sitting, glaring at me from the foot of my bed.

…

**Clary**

The sticky handprint in blood first raised my alarms, clinging in my head. It was like a warning. '_Stop' _

Then my brother appeared. The curls of hair slowly turning silver in the light of the crystals, stationed at intervals along the wall, the witchlight's smudged with sticky ruby paint.

We trudged down to the kitchen. Well, technically, he sent me along, he said he had "important business to attend to." Bull. He was probably sitting on his laptop, on amazon, or applying for a shipment of seraph blades. Could you get them on amazon?

Once he appeared by the fridge, he couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" I demanded

"Just wait sis. Just wait. You're gonna wanna see this. Film it." I shrugged at got out my phone, ready on video. I still didn't trust him, but I had best play along. I didn't want him to get suspicious.

I felt like I was on auto-pilot. I replied with no expression. How could he be so cheerful when he had killed many and he was still joking with me? I hated his guts.

I studied his bracelet then, covering the place where Izzy chopped his hand off. Acheronta movebo. What did that mean? I didn't believe Sebastian more than I believed Valentine. The etched words also seemed like a warning. A shout out to hell, or heaven. To the Nephilim. To those who challenge him.

I heard a small movement from directly above us.

He pointed to my phone, the case Simon got me for my 15th birthday ragged and peeling in places. He counted down as I put the phone on.

Then I heard a pure scream of terror and a trickle of expletives slowly turning into a stream.

El ran down the stairs. Her hair looked like a bird had made its home in it, half healing cuts plastered all over her arms. But weirdly, was the white feathers in her hair. If Sebastian had done what I thought he did, I applaud him. I still hated his guts, but he was freaking brave. Or crazy. Or a psychopath… Psychopath

Sebastian couldn't stop laughing as he wept tears of laughter. I sniggered as she gave Sebastian a look of pure hate. I kept filming as she screamed:

"OK, _WHO_ PUT THE DUCK IN MY ROOM!?"

…

**Elo**

I couldn't believe it. Sebastian that little… how did he know? I never told anyone, except, Ben, Lil and Michael. He couldn't stop laughing then. Nor could he now

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am developing a respect for Sebastian. He is an arsehole, but freaking hilarious. _

_NO HE IS NOT MICHAEL! But he also wants to burn down the world. I think. Or set up a cupcake van. Seriously you like the twat?_

_I said developing respect, not bromance. Anyway, the cupcakes would be drugged._

_I highly doubt it would be happy pills._

Jace ran out of his room, looking dazed and scared out of his mind. I didn't blame him. Lucifer's minions were in the house. He was snow white, and his eyes were bulging out, like huge suns. He also had two seraph blades in his hand, whilst I only had a small dagger. I lost the other one at Clary's house. I couldn't grab my sword, it shocked me too much. And the sword was on the other side of the room.

"Did you say DUCK?" Jace demanded.

I mutely nodded whilst Jace began shaking like a leaf in a tornado.

"Come on then. Let's get rid of this duck." Sebastian suggested.

"Umm actually I have got things to do so I'll just…" Jace then proceeded to run down the stairs, faster than a bullet. Must be that angel blood. Maybe I should try that.

"I-I also have ummm… stuff to do, so I'll be going now…"

"Nuh-huh sweetheart. Let's go."

I gave him a look that could have been acid, melting bones off people's bodies. He laughed and dragged me in my room. He then proceeded to throw the duck out of the window, but it landed on the floor with a horrific quack. Why not kill it if it was planning world domination? Bet my secret stash of skittles something was up with that duck. It gave a hateful quack a bounded off into the distance.

I let out a sigh as a chime erupted from my phone. I checked on the caller ID. Ben.

Oh shit.

I ignored the ring and sent him a text:

_Skype. NOW._

A few minutes later I saw his dark hair on the small screen of my Samsung.

"ELODIDE THERESA HERONDALE, and yes, I am going to use your real name, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! Nearly 2 week's goldilocks!"

Oh great. My expected reaction. Annoyance with a sprinkle with holy shit.

"Long version or short version?"

He gritted his teeth. "LONG"

I turned towards Sebastian "Get Jace" I muttered quietly.

He turned around and almost ran straight into the wall. I guess it needed a hug. I sniggered as he glared at me with hate and ran out of the room.

"Who was that? Who is Jace?"

"Sebastard Morgernstern. Psychopath, my friend sometimes and probably a pyrotechnic."

"Andd Jace is…?"

"Remember when we said if I had a twin it would be the end of the world?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, welcome to Armageddon"

Right on queue Jace burst through the door, Clary behind.

"Hello! My sister called for sexy hot stuff and I shall oblige!"

I rolled my eyes and Ben face-palmed in the camera.

"Yep you're definitely related"

I sarcastically clapped.

"No shit Sherlock, soon the ottobach shall emerge!"

He swore at me then but sniggered

"Where are you, 'because you not bloody in York anymore"

"I think we are in New York"

"Correction sweetheart, we are in Prague." Sebastian rudely butted in. Little shit.

"TECHNICALITIES! Now, out out out! Clary you can stay, but you two… OUT. Now. Before you are cooked over a BBQ.

"With skittle flavouring?" they both asked at the same time.

"Of course. You are tasteless people after all."

"Tasteless? How?"

Ohh, how to begin. Just a few things that made me consider them to have little taste.

"Well, Jace why won't you read Percy Jackson or the hunger games or even Harry potter? Do we even share the same genes? Then again, we are both witty smart and stunningly attractive, so we must. And you…" I turned towards Joh… Sebastian. Well there were a lot of things he didn't like that John did. There was one thing in particular. "YOU DON'T LIKE FALL OUT BOY! Or skittles! Not even Twix!?"

Everyone went quiet except for Ben who said:

"Shit, you're in the deep end now mate"

I smelt burning then Jace screamed

"SHIT! THE EGGS ARE BURNING!" then ran out of the room, almost tripping on the carpet, Clary following in a ginger pursuit. Sebastian was about to go when he turned around and I saw only emerald.

"By the way El, I do like Fall out Boy" then he turned back into Sebastian and stalked out of the room.

"What the fuck?" Ben said. I had almost forgot he was on Skype with me.

"Shit. I never thought I would have to tell you this, but let's begin. So remember the old stories…"

And so he was told. In the codex it said NEVER tell and mundie about the shadow wold. But I suspected Ben had sight, so I had to tell him. He didn't even know about Michael being an angel.

I told him everything. Even about Sebastian and John. Once I had finished he blinked twice as if trying to comprehend what was going on.

"No way. No absolute fucking way."

"Seriously do you need me to run through it again?" I was sarcastic but had a small bit of sympathy. It blew your mind what was going on behind the scenes.

"No not that, I understand it perfectly. It's just… when Lil was took, he looked exactly the same as psychopath, just older."

No. if Valentine had took her… I saw what happened to Jace, Clary, Sebastian and John. Through Valentine, they were destroyed. And if that happened to Lil…

By the Angel.

…

I automatically hung up the Skype call and went downstairs, one foot at a time as if the news was dragging me down, pulling me into hell. Well, since Satrina invaded my head, I guessed that I had one foot in hell already, traveling between heaven and hell due to the number of hackers in my head. Michael, Clary, Will, Satrina. I guess you could even count sparkles, since he was in my dreams.

Lil. My god. What if Valentine had experimented on her, making her a ruthless manipulative killing machine? She was so bubbly, bright, always going on about how pink is a force to be reckoned with and how we should always wear pink on Wednesday's. Since she disappeared, we all wore a little pink ribbon round our wrists, to remember her. If you were gone, it was unlikely you would come back, unless you were in a body bag. The ribbon was weaved in with the laces for my boots. I almost sobbed, but I regained my composure and approached the kitchen, where laughter was emerging.

I stood my ground and took in the scene before me. Jace was flipping some sort of egg concoction in a pan whilst Clary was trying to plead with Sebastian, which I thought I would never see. Even though Clary was smiling, I could tell she wanted to hit Sebastian. Sebastian must have saw it because his eyes narrowed into slits.

_Clary, keep your façade up. He can tell something's up._

_Thanks El, will do. Does it look like I want to hit him with a brick? Because that is what I want for Christmas, if I survive until then._

_I shall gift box one with his name written on it in sharpie if we get through this._

_Deal._

"Can I come with you?" Clary asked sweetly.

"No"

Why not? Are you getting matching haircuts?" Clary enquired

I started giggling like a schoolgirl then

"What?" Sebastian said

"I-I would pay t-to see you two with matching haircuts" I sniggered

"My astounding and sexy hair would not look good on Sebastian. I also would not want Sebastian's hair-"

"-Because that would be messed up beyond comparison" Sebastian said, devoid of any emotion

"You can say that again" I muttered

"Why not? It's not dangerous?" Jace protested

"Anything can become dangerous"

"Your call" yep, Jace was not entirely there. Even though I had only known him like this, I could tell. No-one told a Herondale what do. Our sexiness should always have the last word. Always.

"Fine Clary, you can come. El, I know there is no point arguing…"

I smiled brightly "No! You know me so well! Who wants matching haircuts?"

…

"Are you sure this is the place? It looks run down and closed. Or both. Why are we here by the way?" I said, my stomach full of hot cider. At the stand I flirted with the boy at the counter then flipped him off. It was fun to be super attractive some days.

"Your adamas didn't work for our task so we are getting some more"

Task. Ok, getting somewhere. That adamas was still in my room, under the bed. It might free those poor downworlders, who got chained up. But how could I smuggle _adamas pur _into the basement seeing as it's the size of a 32 inch TV?

"After you." Sebastian said. Or rather Johnathan before turning back into Sebastian.

"And they say chivalry is dead now a days" I mused whilst walking through the door, the faint chime of bells tinkling in my wake

…

The shop was a hoarders dream. Rubbish wrappers stood on display with beautiful clothing, and gorgeous antiques. I blanched slightly and the water stained book pages, but continued on.

Soon we approached an old man at the back of the store. His wrinkled face was set in a grim line as his red eyes- Wait. Red eyes? I glanced again and saw his eyes were orbs of red hellfire. Stripping the glamour away was like trying to unstick superglue, near impossible. What I did see was a human-like figure with grey skin. Really? Another demon?

Sebastian started speaking in rapid-fire Czech then. Suddenly, it was like someone had flipped a switch on inside me and I could understand them perfectly.

_Michael? Was that you?_

_Maybe. But then again, I can speak all languages, so you might be able to as well._

_That is extremely awesome. Thanks. And no, I am not repeating that._

_Damn. I wanted to record it to keep as proof forever._

_Not a chance ye little bastard_

Sebastian was still muttering in Czech to the demon.

"Have you got it Mirek? You know I don't like to be kept waiting"

"Of course. Can they understand Czech?"

"No."

"Oh good. Redhead is cute but blonde girl… damn. What a catch"

I felt bile rising up in my throat, and it looked like Sebastian felt the same. That. Was. Disgusting.

"Some of us can speak Czech you know!" I screamed loudly. The language was unknown to me, but it musical and lilting to my ears, if the shout wasn't so loud. Mirek and Sebastian both shut up then and turned to face them.

"I know Valentine only had one son and one daughter. Who are you?" he leered towards me and I retreated, my leg flaring with pain as it hit a nearby table.

"These are my adopted siblings" Sebastian lied smoothly. I was never as glad to hear lying, manipulative Sebastian as I was now. "Really Mirek, you need to learn the modern terms"

My hands wandered to my sword hilt and twitched. Mirek must have noticed this as he turned away. Sebastian exchanged payment with Mirek as I glanced to the shining glass substance, my own bracelet responding in a burst of sliver light that almost hit Mirek. I glared at him that said, I will kill you and regret nothing.

"It is not enough" Mirek mumbled. "Give me a lock of hair from red and gold and we will call it even."

"Not a chance" I muttered. At the same time Clary agreed.

"No" Sebastian cut in. "you will not touch a lock on hair on my sisters hair, nor Elodide's" Sebastian drew his sword and I quickly followed suit. Suddenly demons launched at us from all four sides.

"Elapids" Jace muttered as they launched at us, as Johnathan and I stood back to back and raised our swords in unison.

Then the word came crashing down

…

I laughed in glee as the first demon came towards me. Two clean slices of the sword and all that was left of him was ichor all over the floor, and a spray on my t-shirt. Immediately the ichor started eating ragged holes into my book lovers unite t-shirt. I swore and cleaved another demon in half.

Clary was over the counter fighting a demon. She was handling it fire until one was about to bite her I half from behind. I slid across the counter top and stabbed the demon with accuracy.

"Thanks El!" she shouted over the uproar.

"That's what we girls do! We kick ass!" I would have helped her but I needed to find Mirek. The letch. I was going to kill him slowly and painfully.

No sooner had I thought this I was surrounded by four demons.

_Damn, I hope you don't ruin my combats._

…

**Clary**

Jesus Christ, El was hyper.

The moment we were attacked she started laughing and standing back to back with Sebastian, which made no sense to me. Then again, if it was him or Mirek, I would choose him. Then she muttered weird remarks and continued with fight.

El was now fighting four at once, twirling and spinning as if she were a ballet dancer, born for shadowhunting. It seemed impossible that she never knew who she was, much less a week ago. She fought like a demon, chopping up demons like it was nothing, even though her hair was damp with sweat, gold tendrils flying all around.

She was even singing whilst chopping up demons

_Swing batter batter batter _

_Swing batter batter batter_

_Swig batter swing batter swig batter _

_SWING!_

Two headless demons collapsed on the floor.

Mirek appeared and I pinned him to the concrete.

"Stop, I can give you everything I want…"

"I have everything I want"

Then I stabbed him in the neck.

…

**Elodide**

Demon ichor sucked. It ruined awesome t-shirts and gave you burns.

I prodded the burn carefully, sucking in sharp intakes of breath whenever I poked somewhere particularly sore.

"Shit, where is the adamas?" Sebastian muttered.

Clary found it under debris and chucked it at him. He caught it gracefully and suggested going clubbing.

"Eh, I'm not sure. Firstly, even though we are stunning, I highly doubt we would be let into a club like this" I gestured down at my mangled clothes. "And secondly, I dunno."

"They do sweet mixes, meaning alcohol and sweets" Sebastian persuaded

"Wait. Do they do skittles and whiskey?"

"Yep"

"I'm sold" I said. "When can we go?"

…

Mirek's selection of girl's clothes was pathetic. And only dresses. I muttered swearwords under my breath as I spotted adamas earrings, long and delicately twisted. I threaded them through and gazed at the only thing that was my size.

It was even shorter than Izzy's dress and that was saying something. It was a deep purple, with diamond cut outs all over it. I don't think it could count as clothing, more like a strap of stretchy cloth. Screw that, it couldn't even pass as a scrap of cloth. More like a damn thread. Walked into the bathroom and changed, adding a few iratze's in the process. The dress clung to me like a damn second skin. I laced up my combats, which thankfully weren't ruined and shrugged on a leather jacket. I stopped at the mirror and looked at myself.

My gold hair was going a little bit crazy to say the least. Damn waves. Why couldn't I have straight hair? Or less crazy hair.

_But El, you are crazy._

_Thanks for the compliments head._

_Aw I thought we got past this_

_Not a chance Michael._

…

Walking into the room was like walking into court with the death penalty hanging over your head. Scary and messed up. It was who would greet me, Sebastian or John?

A curt nod was placed in my direction. Aand… we have a winner. Mr Sebastian Morgernstern step right up! His antique coat gave him the air of formal yet easy-going hotness. And let me say this. Damn.

Clary placed a small thumbs up in my direction even though she looked as uncomfortable in a dress as I did. Jace looked at me and raised his eyebrows and went older brother mode. Again. This was getting bloody annoying now.

"ELODIDE HERONDALE YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT DRESSED IN THAT!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" I screamed back "DO YOU WANT ME TO GO CLUBBING STARK NAKED? WHO ARE YOU, MY MUM?" Sebastian snorted but covered it up with a cough.

I smiled and walked down the road pleased with myself.

"Wrong way El!"

"I knew that." I muttered as I ran to catch up to my sibling, my friend and the psychopath.

…

Clubbing was one of the best experiences ever. Once we arrived, we went down a set of stairs that were glamoured, light pulsing all around in time to the beat. The moment we got downstairs Clary and Jace started dancing whilst Sebastian literally disappeared off the face of the earth.

I went up to the bar and ordered skittle scotch and had a sip. And this is what heaven tasted like. Silver drops rained down along with black wax. The droplets ran down as I looked up and gasped.

Let's say they didn't call this place Kosti Lustr for nothing. High above the dancer's heads was literally a bone chandelier. Fused together human skulls, spines and any other bone you could think of were glued together with black wax that rained down and the candles burned.

Turning my head away, I looked at the sliver on my hair and clothes. People were drinking the stuff, catching it on their tongues. So I tried it. The moment the liquid touched my lips, everything was a blur. Light colour and sound swirled around as I felt happy for some reason. This is what it must feel like to be high. I never touched drugs, even though I had had my fair share of drinking nights.

Then I danced a let my troubles disappear.

…

After dancing with several downworlders, most of whom only wanted me for sex, I sat next to the bar, buzzing with joy. I looked quickly into the alcoves where people were having serious make out sessions. I spy with my little eye… two very familiar shadowhunters. Clary and Jace. Did this surprise me? No.

I grabbed a napkin and a pen and scribbled down a message for Jace. Clary would me mortified in the morning.

Speaking of Clary…

I saw her run out of the little make out session. Brother, did you hurt my friend? If you did, you shall be a shish kebab by the end of the night. But no. it looked like she was having some sort of seizure and then she collapsed.

I sprinted over and saw Sebastian doing the same, from whatever hellhole he appeared from. One of the fae walked out from the same direction as Sebastian and walked off. I memorised his features. I love my photographic memory. I might draw him and show it to Miya. She might shed some more light on the situation.

We both reached Clary at the same time. Locking eyes I saw they were a brilliant green before turning into black.

Still hope then. Still hope.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Dunno, one min"

I channelled Michael and used the Mikey senses. Some people had spidey senses, whereas me, I had mikey senses.

But even Michael was stumped.

"Maybe it was the drug. It might have made her ill, or hallucinate, not quite sure though"

"I'll take her back to the apartment then."

"Do you want us to come with you?" I questioned

"No. I can probably handle one red haired midget. Enjoy the night you guys"

He disappeared and that left only me and Sebastian. Alone. I heard fall out boy coming from the speakers.

"Wanna dance?" I enquired

…

Sebastian and I hit the dance floor. The music thrummed through my veins as I kept stealing glances at Sebastian, waiting for Johnathan. Waiting. More of the drugs got in my mouth as a clutched onto Sebastian. His eyes were like static, switching from black to green in the span of a second. I held onto him and tapped the beat onto his palm. Closing my eyes, I wished for Johnathan.

Suddenly I felt the beat tapped against my palm. I opened my eyes and saw Johnathan staring at me with a mixture of emotions in his face.

"Thank you El."

The song ended and an announcement came over from the DJ in Czech

"One night only! Sing your favourite song as long as you play an instrument at the same time! Gather up! Line forms to my left!"

"Can you play?" I asked him

"I'm not too bad on electric guitar. But what are we going to play is the question."

I tapped the beat and his eyes widened fractionally and he laughed, a smile lighting up his face like a light switch was flipped inside him.

"Let's go!" I said whilst laughing, dragging John with me, a smile plastered on his beautiful features

…

"Now! It's these two sweethearts! Playing 'Immortals' by Fall Out Boy, I give you… El and John!"

We slowly entered the makeshift stage. Bright lights swirled and exploded in vibrant colours. The chandelier- no. now what not the time for such horrors. Now was a time for John. I didn't know how much time was left.

Grabbing an electric violin and setting in in my neck, I saw John grin at me over the Electric guitar as I tapped the beat once and we played:

**They say we are what we are**

But we don't have to be

**I'm bad behaviour but I do it in the best way**

I'll be the watcher (**watcher**) of the eternal flame

**And I'll be the god darn of all your fevered dreams**

(Oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. (Glass, glass)

**(Oh...) I'll try to picture me without you but I can't**

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long

**Live with me forever now**, pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long

We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals

(Immortals)

**Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith**

Is when it's tested again and again everyday

**I'm still comparing your past to my future**

It might be your wound, but they're my suitors

(Oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass. **(Glass, glass)**

(Oh...) **I'll try to picture me without you but I can't**

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long

**Live with me forever now**, pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long

We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals

**Live with me forever now**

Pull the blackout curtains down

We could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long

We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals

Immortals 

Immortals 

…

I laughed with joy as the song ended. Running up to john a smiled and pushed him lightly in the shoulder

"Not bad at playing guitar? You were amazing!"

"You're always amazing El" I blushed tomato red as I remembered the 100 downworlders watching us with amusement and placing bets.

I smiled and said "I love you Johnathan Christopher Fairchild. And I know this is gonna have consequences but I don't care."

He smiled as my soul lit up "May as well finish what we started." He pronounced

Then he kissed me and the world became sharper, clearer. It was beautiful in all its clarity.

…

Later we went back to the apartment, and I fell into ecstasy. Pure ecstasy.

Ecstasy and him.


	14. Chapter 13-Let's see how far we've come

Hey hey!

LAST CHAPPIE EXCEPT FOR EPILOUGE! BOOYAH! Remind me never to say that again…

So I know you were all breaking out the guns and bazookas after the end of the last chappie but calm. Wait. WE ARE FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS. YOU DONT TELL US TO CALM DOWN!

Thanks to crayzedfangurllll, Marie E. Brooke and Fanfictionauthor123. I could stop laughing at your reviews crayzedfangurllll! Marie E. Brooke thanks from the critique and awesomeness!

Anyway. Don't kill me! It was important to the plot! (Best author excuse EVER!)

I have a beta! OMFG! Well it is one of my friends that I bribed so…

There is a Pinterest board for this story! Well only because I got bored and needed inspiration. And I also needed for school. Still...

So onto the disclaimer!

Me: MICHEAL! How is City of Bones coming along?

Michael: asdfghjkl dying inside. *hitting head on table*

Me: Calm! Disclaimer and then I will let you wallow in feels.

Michael: Fine. Lem owns nothing except her OC's and the plot. NOW LET ME DIE IN PEACE!

Me: But you're immortal.

Michael: *Sigh*

-lem

…

…

…

**El**

Waking up was hard. Almost impossible. My vision was hazy, brain foggy. What happened last night? I remembered everything clearly up until that drug touched my lips, then after that… Nothing. Only little flashes. Were they dreams or memories?

I slowly detangled myself from the dark sheets. Wait. This wasn't my bedroom. Where was I? I spun around and saw a sleeping form next to me, familiar.

John.

_My god. We did it. We actually did it._

There was a note at the foot of the bed as I grasped it and begun reading the looping, smudged green writing.

_To Elodide, my love._

_I don't know how to say this, but... I love you and would spend the rest of my days with you. Of course, there is a catch. Him. El, I feel trapped in my own body, screaming to break free. Anything I see, when I'm myself, he will never remember. So you're safe. But not for long. _

_Lilith. She is going to rise. Her essence was scattered by the daylighter, but she is coming back. At the 7__th__ scared site, she will rise, and when she does, I can't come back. I can't be saved. No-one can save me from the demon that is my soul. When she rises, the endarkened will rise with her. His plan is to sit on a throne of bone whilst he watches the shadowhunters burn in hellfire._

_I don't want this, but if you know deep down I can't be saved, kill him. Kill __me__. I couldn't stand him being here any longer. I would have killed myself if it weren't for you keeping me sane. You. You are the angel, I the demon holding the keys to your heart. I am like a prisoner in my own body, screaming to be heard but suppressed. Only you heard my pleas._

_I am so sorry. I know I can't make up for what he has done but I'm sorry. I know you saw those people imprisoned in the cell. He knows too. Beware. Free them quickly or they will be killed as soon as she rises, for her pleasure. But I don't know how to free them. Only something more seraphic than adamas can be used, and there is no key. He broke the key._

_Take care of Jace, and Clary. My baby sister needs protecting from him. Keep a look out._

_Goodbye Elodide Theresa Herondale. _

_John _

I stared at the paper in shock. No. Maybe if I could find a way to separate them…

But I knew deep down in my soul that that was not possible.

I heard something small drop to the floor. I picked it up and gasped.

It was a small charm of a sword. One half of it was emerald, the other an odd brown gold. Our eyes. I clutched it in my palm as it drew a bead of blood, trickling down my wrist.

I heard a creak of bedsprings and turned around. John was sitting up, looking as confused as me.

"El…"

Then I saw his eyes quickly turn to black as he doubled over in agony.

"Run!"

I grabbed the dress, boots and ran out of the room into mine. I quickly got into the dress, to make sure of little suspicion as I saw the door open and a figure walk through. I focused on his features as I sent up a prayer of thanks to make sure I wasn't in the nude.

"You know I was about 2 steps away from skewering you."

Jace shrugged. "Sorry. Have did you seen Sebastian? I think he took someone home as I saw a girl in his bed-"

I froze on the spot. He knew? Oh no oh no oh no. Oh crap.

"-so I though she was wandering around. Did you show her out?"

I exhaled a small sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah yeah, short mundie, blonde hair, grey eyes? Yeah I showed her out." I stammered quickly. Jace didn't notice any difference.

"Ok then. Are you getting up?"

I checked the clock.

"No. Its 5 in the bloody morning for god sake. Now out! AND DON'T WAKE ME UP UNLESS IT'S IMPORTANT"

As he left I notice the crumpled piece of paper in my hand. John's letter. I let the tears fall, laminating the floor in gold as I cried myself to sleep, thinking of the future.

…

_I was back in Magnus' apartment. There wasn't the whole brigade, only Magnus looking at me with concern and pity._

"_Are you ok? Clubbing gone wrong?" I sniffled but said nothing, clutching the piece of paper like a lifeline. _

"_Blondie, I'm gonna ask you some questions." I stiffened but he saw and calmed the tone of his voice. "Only some easy questions like name and age. I know you don't want to tell me what has went on, and I feel the best way to take your mind off things is a little chat eh?" I mutely nodded. "So, what's your full name?"_

_My voice cracked as I muttered "Elodide Theresa Herondale" he smiled._

"_I know a Theresa Herondale. Well she goes by her maiden name now, not to dwell on better times. An ancestor of yours I believe. Very nice woman, had some right laughs. Even about the time when we were discussing about my head falling off-"_

"_Because we all know that the hairdressing industry would go into an economic meltdown if that happened" I muttered "and maybe the glitter industry"_

"_Huh. You are a little like her, but more like that sarcastic ancestor, Will Herondale."_

_I wiped some tears away and sniggered. "Yeah. If he goes on about demon pox one more time I am gonna flip my shit. Imagine if he was a doctor. I swear he would diagnose everyone with demon pox, even if it was a gunshot wound."_

_He looked at me like I was loco. "He's been dead for a while now El. I doubt you have ever met him."_

"_Really? I had no idea." I muttered, pouring all of the sarcasm I could into the sentence. I absentmindedly tapped the rune that connected me and Will together. Magnus looked at his and his eyes slowly bulged out, the gold green eyes looking at me with shock and something more._

"_My god. This is a joke. It must be."_

_I knitted my brows and looked up and the bundle of sparkles._

"_What? And before you ask, yes, that Herondale is still the same sarcastic, duck hating dude. Mag? You ok?"_

_He sat down on the chair opposite me a started looking at me, with shock. He put a hand up to his head, and studied me._

"_When the world was younger, I heard a rumor. A prediction by a mundane with the sight. No-one in the shadow world believed her but me. I wrote this down somewhere…"_

_He then started scrabbling around the bookshelf in the corner, most of the books in demonic languages that were alien to me._

"_Here it is!" he coughed and begun reading._

"_Demons rise in mist_

_Double kissed_

_Intertwined_

_With her kind_

_Burning in fire_

_Laughing in flames_

_Breaking bonds_

_And maybe the most sacred of them all"_

_I looked at him through my lashes, golden brown meeting goldy green._

"_Well that's freaking ominous. You should be a GPS into knee deep confusion"_

"_Pah. You wish you could afford me as a GPS"_

_The world was ripped from my vision as I sat up, clutching the bed, shaking._

…

I quickly looked at my phone. 7:30pm was shining in luminous letters. Groaning, I slowly ran the shower, letting the water numb my thoughts and feelings. But not for long.

I clipped the tiny sword onto my bracelet, clinking against the runes.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I felt hollow, empty. Nothing was going to be better. My life was going to be like this, every day. I needed to escape, I just needed the right opportunity. I couldn't leave Jace. I couldn't leave Clary. I needed to find a way to sever Jace from Sebastian, without hurting either of them. I needed to make sure Lilith never rises. If she never rose, there would always be hope for him. Destiny pulled us together, fate keeping us apart. I needed to free those people in the door. Gemma, Alex, Sophie, Max, Miya, Michaela, Lauren, Amy and Becky. They were all stuck, and I needed to find a way to free them, with something more seraphic than adamas. There was nothing except one thing.

I flipped hurriedly through my codex, penciling in small additions as I went. Heavenly fire- seraphic. That was about all it said. Fat lot of help you were then codex. Where could you get heavenly fire?

I ran downstairs to the door opening it marginally. I looked around, and it looked like someone had painted the walls red. Shackled were dripping in the stuff, bloody hand marks all over the wall. On one wall, there was a list of names, of all of the people in there.

Michaela ran up to me as I gasped. Cuts decorated her arms and face, more so than the rest and her blonde hair was sticky with blood. I looked at the people behind, most were slumped against the wall, whilst Amy was unconscious, straight blond hair fanning around her, cracked glasses next to her. I noticed demonic runes littering her arms, amongst the angelic. I narrowed my eyes, and Michaela noticed me. Her bright blue eyes looked over at Amy with sympathy.

"I don't know what happened. When she went for interrogation, she came back stumbling and had the runes all over her. She collapsed and then hasn't woke up."

"By the angel. How long has she been out?"

"About a day." She shrugged and looked at me.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm a cheeky little bastard that's what. These" she gestured to her arms "are for disobedience and not shutting up. We think Amy sassed him a little too much, so she's now got all of those runes on her. Sophie and Max think the combination was meant to do something, even though they don't know what."

"I need everyone to listen. I have an idea."

"I hope it's not crazy." Michaela grumbled.

"Well…"

Michaela woke everyone up, except Amy, whose slight figure was still out cold. Everyone was looking at me with expectation and fear.

"Soo… is there anything more seraphic than adamas?"

"Heavenly fire" Sophie said bluntly, shaking her head, lilac hair swishing around

"And…?"

"Heavenly fire" Max butted in.

"Well shit"

I held out the chunk of adamas, glowing not silver, but gold. Gemma and Alex recoiled from it a little, but looked at it with wonder, as did everyone else.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Becky muttered, as she locked eyes with her sister on the other side of the room, with identical glances of confusion. Of course, Lauren must have been a shadowhunter at one point. She would understand everything.

"Once again I say: long story." I started working on the chains, but it only created a small dent.

"Damn." Where was I going to get heavenly fire? Michael surely wasn't going to let me borrow some of his angel mojo… was he?

_Mi?_

_You already can. You will know when it is right._

_Well fuck you_

_You'll be changing your tone in a bit Tem._

I heard a clanking as the door banged open. I scrambled to one of the alcoves and sucked my breath in and Sebastian came strutting through the door.

"Vampire. Your next." He pointed at Gemma with hate.

Gemma retreated to the corner and bared her fangs. Sebastian calmly went up to her and dragged her away, kicking and screaming into an adjoining door.

I slowly backed out of the room, running up the stairs and trying to comprehend what I just saw.

…

As I was going to grab a sandwich from downstairs, I ran into a figure covered in blood and shaking with fear, eyes full of determination.

Jace.

"El." His voice was cracked and he held a glassy cup in one hand. I looked at him properly, and I saw _him. _Not that person who was wrapped around Sebastian's little finger. It was him, whole, pure. My brother. I had never saw him whole, but I knew inside.

I tackled him with a huge hug, and he inhaled a dry sob.

"Elodide. The Jace you know, he isn't really me…" I locked eyes with him and we conveyed the messages that only siblings could share. The look.

"I know. I had my suspicions but now…"

"You believe me?" he said astonished. So, he was still a little clueless.

"Of course. You're my twin, and no you are not older than me, and I believe you."

He gave me a rib crushing hug, as I leaned back and studied him, blood and all.

"What happened to you?"

"I-I killed an iron sister" he put his head in his hands and sat down on the stairs. I sat next to him and put my arm around him.

"But that wasn't you. It was the other you. It wasn't your fault was it? You didn't want that."

"I won't stay like this for long though El" he pulled his top up to show me a dark rune in silvery red. I was sure I had saw something similar to that once. It was slashed in half but slowly healing. "Once that is healed…" His voice trailed off.

I pulled him to his feet. He looked at me confused until I said one word.

"Clary" he nodded with determination. I went up the stairs and looked down the corridor. Nothing. I gave him an all clear symbol as he ran into Clary's room.

I heard Clary's voice freaking out inside my head as I trudged back to my room.

_Damn. I'm gonna have a bitch of a headache later._

…

I was half-asleep half-awake when I heard a shout from the next room over.

"JOHNATHAN! JOHNATHAN CHRISTOPER MORGERNSTERN!"

I barged into Clary's room next door. I don't care if they wanted privacy, this was about to get real.

I stared at Clary with shock. Why would she do this?

_Clary. Why? _

_I couldn't have him turn himself over to the clave. _

I looked at her with betrayal and shock as Sebastian barged through.

"Lovers spat?" he muttered, amused whilst a sliver knife glittered in his hand, inscribed with holy symbols. The blade had blood on it, too bright to be ordinary blood.

Gemma's blood. It made me sick to the stomach that he was so calm after torturing someone.

I was about to agree with him just to get him out when Clary interrupted and the truth spilled out.

"Go El" Sebastian said, eyes as cold as ice.

He expected me to go, be docile. Well no more. That was me obedient, to a point. No more

"No."

"What?!"

"I said no" I stood my ground and looked up at him. It was time to stand my ground.

Jace was confronting him and Sebastian was answering back, but focused on me the whole time.

He rushed forward and began to put an iratze on Jace, but I got there first. I pushed him away, and he went flying into the cabinet. Jace winced in pain, as they were still bound but made no complaint. He moved back as a shadow cast over me, and I saw his hand about to knock me unconscious. I caught it and stared into his eyes. I felt a rush of power as white gold eyes met pure black

"Bitch." He muttered as the other arm whacked into me and the floor rose to embrace me. I saw Jace get an iratze put on him by force as he crouched down next to me.

"El…" then his body went stiff as he was took back under Sebastian's control "What happened?" he asked.

"I did it. She disobeyed me. You know the price. I would have done more, but is your sister. Next time I will not be so lenient." I gazed at him with hate as Clary glanced around him, looking at me with pity.

My vision waved as I fell into an unconscious state.

…

That moment, I saw the world. The fire. The glorious gold fire, heavens spark. I saw the gift of the divines. It had only ever been given to one human in our age…

I knew how to get the people out.

…

I slid back into consciousness. Turning over, I spat a mixture of blood and spit onto the floor. I grabbed an abandoned stele on the floor and drew a few iratzes onto my bruised skin. I slowly got up and looked in the mirror, assessing the damage.

Bruises covered my arms, a deep cut on my neck. Even as it healed, it was still a prominent scar decorating my neck down to my shoulder.

Ignoring the pain I ran down to the room where they were kept. Locked. I kicked it down, wood splintering inwards.

They all looked up with astonishment.

"What's with kicking the door down then? Didn't anyone tell you it's not a superhero movie?"

"Yeah, what did the door ever do to you?" grumbled an annoyed voice. I looked over to the speaker. Amy. Was she okay now?

She rubbed her legs and grimaced in pain.

I glanced over questioningly at Lauren.

"The runes gave her some sort of condition. It effects your body, and makes the muscles deteriorate. It's only in her legs, as he didn't have chance to get at her arms, thank the angel. Good thing her main weapon has always been the bow." She whispered. God.

"I know how I get you out" I announced

"How? No heavenly fire, remember?" Alex said.

"You underestimate me. By the way, before you go sick, I had no idea of this before now…"

I closed my eyes and thought of anything that would provoke reactions. Books, movies, Ben, Lil, Michael, Jace, Clary, Sebastian. But mostly Johnathan. John. My soulmate, my love that I could never be with.

I heard gasps as I opened my eyes. Induced side effects were a little crazy. Tongues of golden fire shot out, twisting and turning around me. It was white hot, but somehow familiar, comfortable. I felt as if I had unlocked chest inside me as this came pouring out, ready for use at any moment. I heard shattering as all the chains broke in unison. The fire slowly died down as I had 9 shocked people looking at me stunned.

"Well are you going to get out of this hellhole or not?!" I shouted.

"Weapons?" Becky proclaimed.

"Across the hall"

"We owe you big style" Michaela said. "If there is anything we can do to help…"

"There is actually. It involves fighting the bastard who put you in here. You in?"

"Hell yes. This isn't a little fight anymore. This is war"

…

After they had enough weapons they could carry and were filled in on the plan, I lead them out, keeping a look out all of the time for Sebastian.

As I approached the door I noticed a huge rune. It looked like an unfinished opening rune, but I knew immediately what it was. I slid a small stone as a doorstopper and let the people out. Night had broken, so it was safe for Gemma and Alex to go out.

"Remember the signal!" I shouted as the door shut, the rock just keeping the door open a crack.

I surveyed the living room. Glass was all over the floor, in jagged shards. Crimson liquid collected in pools, smearing the wall. I crouched down and skimmed my finger across the blood. Still fresh. I went to my room. If Clary was injured, I would know. I felt fear and shock, but no major injuries, except for cuts and bruises.

I put a few items in my bracelet dimensional pocket. I had a feeling I would not be coming back.

I glanced over at my bed and took a little gasp. There was the outfit of my dreams. That one outfit any fangirl dreamed of kicking ass in. It was leather pants, a long leather coat, done up with horizontal stripes and a weapons belt. Empty, of course. The clothes were bright red, like the color of fresh blood. A note was on the top, looping writing forming a simple, yet threatening note.

_Get ready in this outfit. Or else_

_-S_

I sighed and went into the bathroom where I nearly kicked Clary. She was wearing a chiffon dress, with and old gold sheen that made it look like a flame. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, showing the spots of bruises covering her body. They looked fresh too. I swallowed back bile and my jaw dropped.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"He-he tried to-"

"Girl, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. But I have found telling someone is better. You know I won't judge you, whatever happens"

"He tried to r-"

I knew immediately where the conversation was going. My god.

"He didn't did he?" I said, narrowing my eyes. Rage at Sebastian was coming in waves. This is like something Satrina would do, and I classed her as the most evil thing in the world. Now, I was starting to re-think my rankings.

"No- he s-stopped"

"I am going to kill him. I am going to skewer him, and laugh whilst doing so." I was, but what about John?

_If you know deep down I can't be saved, kill him. Kill me._

I steeled myself and started tugging the clothes on ferociously. Chucking the weapons belt that was laid out for me across the room, I tugged my old one on and started filling it with knives and my sword, Temeraria. I sat down and laced up my boots whilst saying to Clary

"Clary. This ends tonight. I will make sure. I promise."

Then Sebastian ran in the door as we both gave him dirty looks and I put my finger up at him. Of course, it was just one of them.

He put a crossbow at Clary's back, a sword at mine as he marched us out, into the cold night air.

…

The moment the door closed, the apartment rumbled. CRASH! The building that I had been living in for a week, was now just ashes. Dust and ashes amongst the witchlight and hills, slate raining down on us.

Sebastian's face was a mask of rage and shock as he looked at Clary.

"Wha-"

Clary laughed and I clapped. I was so proud of my feisty ginger friend. At least I had made friends on this journey.

"What have you done?"

"That rune" she responded "The one you thought was an unfinished Opening rune. It wasn't. It just wasn't anything you have seen before. It was a rune I created."

"A rune for _what_?

I butted in then. "You wanna know what? I can read those runes, you know. I could have told you, but alas, you didn't consult my wisdom" I smirked.

"FOR WHAT?"

"Destroying the apartment as soon as you closed the door. Why do you think the doorstop was there, to let in the night air? It gone. No-one can use it. Not even you.

The crossbow shook, as Sebastian's eyes were crazy. I understood why mad meant angry and crazy. Sebastian was _mad._

"You bitches!" I laughed and gave Clary a high five.

"Kill us then. But oh! How are you going to explain to Jace you killed his darling girlfriend and his super awesome sister? Oh wait! You can't!"

"I will make you drink from the infernal cup. And you will like it."

"You can shut up and calculate how many fucks I give. Also, the infernal cup can be shoved up your-"

The point of the sword dug into my back, drawing blood. I was tempted, so temped to draw my sword, but I had a deal to keep.

I let him push me to the massive tomb that looked like Stonehenge, but more resembling a doorway, with 3 massive stones. There were about 40 Nephilim decked out in red, crowding around a wide space. I saw my brother on a large rock, making some sort of speech. His gold hair glittered as I twisted a strand of my own, identical, around my finger.

Sebastian went up and took over the little speech and went into the middle of the circle. I watched it all unfold before my eyes. He chanted and drew a sharp, ceremonial dagger, sparking in the light. I felt Satrina come back into my head, almost begging me to come to the dark side. I clutched my hair and I heard the chanting get louder.

A gasp escaped my lips. A ball of spinning fire was in front of Sebastian. Satrina's voice became even louder, almost screaming as I craned my head to look into the pentagram

A woman's for appeared, long black hair covering her like shroud. She was beautiful, I had to admit that. She had full lips, raven black hair and a curvy body. But her eyes… they were fully made up of tiny black snakes. Onyx black.

The exact color of Sebastian's eyes.

My hand then started shooting out a tiny jet of black light. I glanced at it with horror as people pushed me towards the pentagram. I was probably stronger than half of the people there, but I was outnumbered. I screamed and tried to push back, but nothing happened. I almost fell into the pentagram, but I regained my balance and looked at the woman properly.

No…

I felt like I was 8, the bitter taste of the demon blood in my mouth, whip lashes covering my whole body. She was dead. She _had _to be dead.

But I never died and neither did she.

Satrina Odam looked back and forth between me and Sebastian, a cruel grin lighting up her face.

"Ah. So I see you have met my son then?"

…

Holy shit. Satrina was Lilith. And Lilith was Sebastian's 'mother'.

"_You will make a beautiful bride for my son"_

Really fate? Really? This is just taking the mick.

I drew my sword faster than lighting, but then I felt 4 arrows 2 knives, 10 swords digging into my back. I gritted my teeth as blood bloomed at the back of my leather coat. A knife came swishing across my cheek, leaving a thin line of red in its wake. I gasped and clutched my cheek in pain as a vial was held underneath it, blood dripping into the tiny tube. Cold slender hands grasped my face and turned it to the side, studying the damage inflicted by his short ceremonial dagger.

Someone started whispering in my ear "Thank you for your blood Elodide. This will create new shadowhunters. Stronger ones allied with Lilith, not Raziel." I was about burn that bastards grin off his face when I composed myself.

He cut the fleshy part of his hand, near his thumb and slowly turned it around, blood collecting in the bottom of the cup. He poured in my blood and gave the cup to Lilith. She poured some of her blood in, sludgy black ichor pooling in the bottom. Satrina then disappeared, scattering in the cold night air. I knew she wasn't gone, her pestering voice staying strong at the back of my mind. I felt deep sorrow then as my hand wavered to my pocket where the letter was still tucked up in a ball.

_At the 7th scared site, she will rise, and when she does, I can't come back. I can't be saved._

John was gone. He couldn't come back. I could only fight now.

Only fight.

…

There was a scuffle as everyone got into line to drink from the cup. Sebastian's hand was clamped around my wrist, so I couldn't move. As a shadowhunter went to drink from the cup, he gagged. An arrow shaft was protruding from his throat. He went down silently. I thought it was Amy, but the shaft of the arrow was different. A figure appeared over the rock, grinning. I had to narrow my eyes but I knew who it was.

Alec Lightwood.

There was a massive battle cry as a gaggle of people charged. And at the head there was Simon, the person who I thought would only kill in video games. His face was set with determination, swinging a familiar sword in his hand. He was flanked by Izzy and Magnus, Izzy with a whip in her hand, blue sparks trailing behind Magnus. The dark shadowhunters screamed as they rose to embrace the assault.

I got Sebastian's grip off me and slapped him as I ran and the chaos emerged.

And the world came crashing down.

…

_Mi? I need your help._

_What?_

_Please? _His tone changed almost instantly. I almost never said please to Michael.

_What do you need?_

_You know. _

_Sure. I need to kick Lilith's kid back to Hell. Can't use my sword though. Raziel loaned it to some kid. Said he was a fool but courageous. Raziel is so pompous, but that's a different story. I won't be able to appear fully though, not enough time to establish a connection._

_Weapons?_

_Eh, I shall swipe Raziel's as payback._

_Let's go then._

_You got it Tem._

A half transparent Michael appeared next to me, glowing a faint gold. He twirled his sword expertly as I surveyed the carnage. Black clad shadowhunters were falling faster than red. My coat flapped behind me as the wind pulled my hair bobble out, tendrils whipping across my face. I looked into his orange eyes, his dark hair rustling.

"Ready?" he shouted. I nodded as he half shifted into me. His power overwhelmed me as I raised my sword and shouted a battle cry. Non- traditional of course. A bolt of white gold erupted from my sword and struck the sky. At first glance it looked like lightning, but infused with divine power. The lyrics of a Matchbox 20 song came into my head then.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out._

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we go._

I heard a shout as 6 arrows came flying into endarkened.

Amy.

I saw my friends rush at the dark shadowhunters. Gemma, Michaela and Alex were pouncing at them with viciousness, Lauren and Becky were twirling swords, Lauren half shifted to wolf form. Sophie was blasting people with blue fire whilst Max was walloping people with bright orange lighting. Arrows continued to fly as I looked across at Miya. She was kicking people, using hand to hand combat, but battering them in the process. She had a wicked sharp knife and was slashing people repeatedly.

But we were losing. I needed to get the other side. I might be able to sneak through undetected, if I was lucky. But then I heard a screech:

"FIND THE HERONDALE!"

Shit. No subtlety now. I ran towards the other people, clad in black, Michael's power infusing into me.

_Let's see how far we've come._

…

I was halfway there. No-one stopped me. They were disorientated and confused, as they found out runes and seraph blades didn't work. That bought me time. Not much though.

4 cornered me then. One of then stabbed in in my left shoulder. A burning sensation spread across my body as a screamed in agony. It throbbed painfully and wept blood. I saw a blur of black as scythe swished across an endarkened's head, which rolled along the floor. I knocked 2 of them unconscious, barely moving my left arm. The mystery shadowhunter knocked the other one out. I noticed then it was a shadowhunter about our age, with shoulder length dark hair. She had blood smeared across a knife in her left hand, a scythe in her right.

"Thank you. What's your name then?"

"Josie" she smiled grimly as she ran off, to fight more endarkened.

I saw Simon up ahead. I ran towards him and stood by his side, arm burning but sword at the ready.

"Where's Sebastian?" he bellowed, over the clashing of blades, the noise of the battle.

"Why do you want him?"

"Found a way to separate them." I gaped at him

"How?" He tapped the sword at his side, rusty and as familiar as the back of my hand, the pale star and freckles mapped out clearly. So was this. The happy face I engraved on it when I was 10 was still there but almost invisible.

"You stole Michael's sword? You are gonna be in so much shit, he had to borrow Raziel's."

"You know Michael?!" Before I had time to answer, I saw Clary running towards us, Jace just behind. Her dress was shredded and I wondered what I must look like. Probably like a bag of shit that had just been chucked in a blender.

"Give me the sword!" Simon obliged and handed Clary Glorious.

She spun around, obviously looking for Sebastian, but she was blocked. By my big brother.

"Jace. Get out of the way" I skirted away, trying to find a gap, to butcher the shadowhunters in red. I spun and started fighting, not hearing, only seeing in a blur of crimson. My arm was screaming in pain, but I didn't stop. There was a scream as I looked back.

Jace had glorious in his chest, sticking out at an awkward angle. No. NO! He was burning with divine power. I started to run towards him, but someone held onto my injured arm. I howled in agony as I spun around.

Sebastian. His face was contorted in pain, which confirmed what I thought. Jace was free. His eyes were full of anger as he spun a ring around his finger. We started dissolving into nothing. I cried out, but it was swallowed by the night.

I fell into nothing. Nothing at all.


	15. Chapter 14-Epilogue

Hii!

So people were like, NOOO DON'T FINISH IT THERE HOW DARE YOU!

Calm grasshoppers! There will be a second book! I WILL POST MORE INFORMATION! When I actually write it… THAT'S ANOTHER STORY!

Sorry this is only short!

You guys know the drill. Don't own anything except plot and OC's. And also a HUGE thank you to all of you!

…

…

…

**Elo**

My arm was throbbing painfully, waking me up from my sleep. A fading sleep rune was plastered on my arm, turning into a tiny scar. It gave me a sense of déjà vu.

_You did it again didn't you?_

I looked immediately to the door. Thick bars made of steel, wound their way up, creating a pattern that almost looked like some sort of stripy wallpaper. I edged closer and the bars were engraved with foliage, leaves and flowers. Hmn. That's odd. That's almost like putting a massive smiley face in the background of a firing squad. You just don't. It was like, Hey! You're trapped, but here! Look at these pretty plants!

My sword was also outside, on a wooden peg, along with all of my weapons. I tried to grasp them but my arms were too short.

I heard a low moan and quickly rotated, strips of ruby shredded leather following me.

In a corner, there was a figure. He was covered in a dirty white shroud, bruises and lacerations on his body. I sprinted up to him but was stopped by an invisible force field, like walking into a brick wall. I rebounded and almost fell over. Putting my good arm up to the barrier, I started feeling a way into the space encompassed by the barrier. I felt power radiating off the guy in waves. My charm bracelet clinked as I slammed my fist into the barrier.

"Mate? Are you-"

He lifted his head and his wings extended. WINGS. I was trapped in a cell with and angel. I felt a deep sense of sorrow and pity. And anger. How could someone do this to an angel? It felt so wrong that someone had done this.

And I knew exactly who. Sebastian

"Did Sebastian do this to you?" I muttered. He said nothing so I took that as a yes. His blonde curls were plastered to his head with golden ichor. I blinked slowly. It looked like we could have been related, same build, same hair. It was like looking at an angel version of Jace.

"I am going to kill that-"

_Anger will get you nowhere child. _I shut up immediately and cocked my head, feeling regret.

_Elodide Theresa Shadowhunter. I have heard a lot about you. Brave and courageous, but also reckless and foolhardy. I see both sides in you now._

"What? M-my name is Herondale, not Shadowhunter. No-one has wielded that name since Johnathan Shadowhunter"

_I know. But you deserve that title child. You may be known as a Herondale, but I proclaim you as Elodide Theresa Shadowhunter-Herondale. You shall never be forgotten, you name uttered for centuries._

I felt shocked. Was this angel out of his mind? I think he got the wrong address. What did he see in me?

_Everything. You are a warrior of the Lord, even if you don't realise. You are the only person who is worthy of this name. Wield it wisely. _Well shit. He can read my mind too.

"What's your name?" I asked as I tried to break the barrier. I could have if I had a stele, but it was outside, balanced on the hook, along with my weapons.

_My name is- _

Then the click of a lock was heard and Sebastian came strutting in. his sword was swinging in his hand, black stars shining. I was about to smack him when he drew something complicated in the air. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, and only move my eyes. I gave him a death glare that could have killed when he strutted up to the angel. He destroyed the barrier and swung his sword down, to the angel wings.

I couldn't shut my eyes. I saw everything. I couldn't even describe it. It was horrific. A guttural scream was heard as the angel slumped to the side. The angels wings were detached, done and sinew still hanging on. Sebastian was occupied in writing something in golden ichor on a sheet when I heard the angel's voice.

_I have enough power to blast the bars open, and free you from the imprisonment._

_But what about you? Don't you have enough power to heal-_

_Go. _His voice was icy as I felt the enchantment break. I stayed as still as I could before the bars ripped open.

I didn't look back until I grabbed my weapons and stele. I drew a portal, imagining the one place I wanted to be. It wasn't perfectly safe, but I had friends there.

I had my brother.

Sebastian was looking at me in shock as I ran through the portal, looking at the angel.

_I'm so sorry. _I projected as I disappeared into the portal

…

I saw a gothic church amongst the skyscrapers of the city.

The New York institute.

I ran up to the door, dodging traffic and almost getting hit by 4 cabs in the process. I just kept running, not caring about my aching legs or burning arm.

Arriving at the door, I stretched out my hand, showing broken nails and bloody, dirty cuts. The door slowly swung open as I edged inside. There was an entryway, with a glided birdcage lift at the bottom. It was rattling down as I pressed the button.

I started swaying slightly as the lift stopped. I fell, the floor starting to become seeped in red as the half-healed cuts opened, fresh blood spilling on the floor. I heard a shout as spots came into my vision. Dark brown eyes looked at me, inky hair being dipped in crimson. I saw a flash of red as I became unconscious. _Again._


	16. NOTE

NOTE:

THE STORY IS UP!

The Angel holds the Broken Keys.

s/10899129/1/The-Angel-Holds-the-Broken-Keys

SOO HAPPY!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THIS IN THE FUTURE!


End file.
